2 Years
by lilmouse1988
Summary: Syoran Head of Li Corps meets and falls in love with Sakura and promeses to Win her heart in two years or he will give up half of his company. Rated T to be safe. SxS
1. Prolog

2 years since that day

2 years since I meet him

2 years since I fell in love with him

A year since he remanded me

And an hour since he asked that question

What and whom I'm talking about you will just have to read on and see.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi well in to the story proper. I'm a new writer and would like some pointers I have been trying to get up enugh confidence to put up my storys for over a year. I started this one about 6 months ago and have the first 4 chapters typed up. I hope you enjoy the story and give me any pointers. Also I will use my 2nd language in the story a little as well. My 2nd language is Welsh so I will probably have a list of words I used in that chapter at the end or beging of the chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 They meet and the offer

_Sakura's POV_

Hi my name is Kinimoto Sakura. I'm the daughter of the CEO of the Kinmoto Company. I'm rich but I still act like any normal teenage girl. I'm 16, have long honey brown hair and emerald green eyes, and in a couple of years I'll be finished with school.

Today after school I decided to go to my fathers office to see what he and my brother where up to as they worked together.

"Good afternoon Kinimoto-san" said the sectary

"Hi Sera-san is my farther in?" I asked

"Sure go right in."

In I went to my father's office. He looked up from the paper work and smiled at me.

"Afternoon Sakura." He said "what brings you here?"

"I don't want to be stuck at home alone" I replied

"Ok well I have a really important client coming in with a business proposal do you mind taking the minutes as Touya will be helping me out with things"

"Not at all. Anything to help the company"

With that there was a knock at the door

"Come in," said my farther

"Master Li and Master Kinimoto are here sir," said Sera

"Show them in please"

"Of course"

With that she let 2 people in one was my brother and the other was a young man no older than 20. He had messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes with a hint of sadness in them. He must have been the important client.

"Ah Master Li how nice to meet you at last after we have talked so much on the phone" said my farther

"Indeed Mr Kinimoto. I believe I had already meet your secretary but who is this young lady?" He asked

"This is my daughter, Sakura, she will be sitting in on this meeting"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kinimoto-san"

With that he took my right hand and kissed my knuckles. This made me blush 10 shades of red so I must have looked like a tomato.

"The pleasure is all mine Master Li" I replied

With that I sat down. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute I never thought love at first sight existed. But now I think I do I'm head over heals in love with Master Li.

"Please call me Syaoran or Mr Li as my farther is no longer the head of the company" he said directing the Syaoran comment to me

My brother's anger was getting up and I couldn't help but giggle when I thought of what Yukito called it. He called it Touya's "Sister Complex"

"What's so funny kajuu?" asked my brother

"Nothing Touya" I replied

"Well shall we get on with the meeting then?" asked my farther

"Certainly" replied Syaoran

With that they started the meeting I took the minutes and made sure they where neat enough for me to type up. The meeting went on for over an hour until my farther decided that that was enough for the day and asked me to type up the minutes of the meeting. Once I had left the room they started to talk again but I couldn't make out what they where saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The other side of the door ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3__rd__ person_

When Sakura left the room Touya left by the back door so Sakura would not see him leaving.

"So Li-san why have you asked my son to leave the room?" asked Fajuka

"I need to talk to you about something sensitive. I know you son would kill me if he was hear that's why I asked him to leave." Said Syaoran

"Well what is it about?"

"Its about your daughter Sakura-chan."

"What about her?"

"I would like to ask if she has an arranged marriage?"

"Well no. My late wife and I decided that it wasn't fair on Sakura if she found some one she loved and then had to have an arranged marriage to someone else. Also we felt that the only family that would be the best mach for ours would be yours as we have known you for generations and due to the distance it wouldn't be reasonable on either party."

"Well that makes my proposal a lot better. Well I have strangely felt an attraction to your daughter as soon as I laid eyes on her. What I am about to ask you may seem a bit strange but please hear me out. I am asking you if I could formally caught your daughter I know she is only 16 and I'm 19 but please let me try to prove my worth to her and if I can't win her in 2 years I will give you half of Li corp."

"Why 2 years?"

"That is how long my farther took to win my mother and I would like to continue on the fashion"

"But half of Li corporations is a lot of money are you sure about this Mr Li?"

"I'm sure I know that if I can't have Sakura-chan then nothing will have any value in this life"

"Ok I give you permission to caught my daughter. But 2 years Li-san to win her hand or I will get what you offered"

* * *

A/N I know Sakura's dad seams ooc but I promise you he just wants what's best for Sakura and if he gets a bit of cash in the mean time well he's not to bothered.

Please Review! This is lilmouse1988 singing off.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi well this is the second chapter. Thanks to:

Syaoran Dante: and no I dont realy know where this story will be going I have the start and how it will end but the bit in the middle I'm not sure on how I will get there as im not really a planer!!

and thanks madmanalpha cool name and hope you like this chapter.

This chapter cointaind my first Welsh phrase:

Dim problem it means no problem and one phrase I use on a daily basis.

Sorry it took me a while to up date but due to family problems I was not able to up date.

I forgot to put tis on my past chapter so. Disclamer: lilmouse1988 does not own CCS only the plot line and Sera-chan

* * *

Chapter 2 Date Preparation

_Sakura's POV_

I had typed up the minutes of the meeting and handed them to Sera. Once I have left school I will also be joining the family business. I don't mind a least I know what's going to happen with my life unlike so many of the kids in my year who still haven't made up there mind on what they want to do. It's only a couple of years away. Well I have some really good friends at school they are called Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko. Tomoyo is my best friend/cousin and when she leaves school she's going to become a fashion designer and join her own family company. Eriol is my second best friend and he's the heir to Clow Reed Corps so he will join them when he leaves school. He is also dating Tomoyo. Now Naoko is going to become a professional writer she has already had 3 Novels published and she is working on her 4th its great that those 3 have plans. With Chiharu she's going to marry her long time boyfriend Takashi when they leave school. He is going on to university and she's going to find a job. With Rika she's going to marry our old Elementary school teacher I didn't know that they where engaged until quite recently. Rika is going to find a part time job and she is going to be well kept by Tarada-sensei.

"Sera-chan can you tell my farther that I'm going home. I have some work to do." I said

"Sure. He should be home soon anyway," she replied

"Thanks Sera-chan"

"As the welsh would say Dim problem"

That's when Li-san came out of my dad's office

"Hi Kinimoto-chan" he said

"Hi Li-san can you please call me Sakura as I don't like to be called by my family name" I replied

"Sure as long as you call me Syaoran, Sakura-chan"

"Ok Syaoran-kun"

"Well Sakura-chan I wonder if you would like to come out for a meal with me tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Please Sakura-chan"

As he said that he gave a puppy dog pout

"Ok but I worn you my brother will kill you if you try anything."

"I know well shall we go?"

"Like this?" hinting at my school uniform

"Ok you go home and change and I'll pick you up at 6 ok?"

"Sure you do know where I live?"

"Yes so I will see you at 6 Sakura-hime"

"See you then"

I then went strait home to get changed.

I got home and called Tomoyo strait away

"Mosi mosi Tomoyo des." She said as she answered the phone

"Hi Tomoyo-chan it's me Sakura"

"Hi Sakura-chan. What's the problem"

"I've been invited out to a date."

"Ok so what is he like"

"He's one of my dads clients head of Li Corp. and he is super cute."

"Ok I'm on my way don't do a thing. Oh and don't tell your brother about this"

With that she hung up.

Tomoyo's POV

I got off the phone to Sakura-chan and grabbed a ready prepared outfit and ran out the door. To tell the truth Sakura's farther had already called and told me Sakura may be going on a date with this Li Syaoran guy.

Well I ran out the house at top speed and jumped in a waiting Limo.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver

"Sakura-chan's please"

"Certainly miss"

With that we drove off towards Sakura's.

_Sakura's POV_

I heard Tomoyo turn up and I went to answer the door. She came bursting in firing off what she was going to do with me ten to the dozen.

"Who slow down there Tomoyo-chan or you're going to self combust." I said

"Oh sorry. What time is he picking you up Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo

"6 Why?"

"OMG we only have an hour to get you looking good"

"Tomoyo-chan please be nice to me?"

"I will be now up stairs and get it the shower and wash your hair we want you looking your best for Li-kun now don't we?"

"Hai Hai Hai I'm going"

"Ok when you're done come into your room"

"Hai"

With that I went upstairs and into the shower washed my hair. I got out the shower and tied a towel around me. I then walked into my room where Tomoyo was sitting and sat down at the dressing table.

"Ok first things first your hair. I'm going to put it up and curled is that ok Sakaura-chan?" asked Tomoyo-chan

"What ever you fell will go with your outfit you made for me I will agree to as long as it's not to racy." I told Tomoyo

It's true I hate racy cloths I won't go near them no way no how.

We spent the next forty minutes getting me ready for my date, as I had spent twenty minutes in the shower. Tomoyo and I chatted as she was doing my hair and make up. When I saw the dress I was blown away. It was gorgeous. It was a vary pail pink. It was a sleeveless dress and the main body of it was like a bodice the skirt was long and flowing. I loved it.

Once I was ready the doorbell went. I went down stairs and opened the door standing there was a hansom young man in a suit. It was Syaoran.

"Hi Syaoran-kun" I said

"Hey Sakura-chan you ready to go?" he asked

"Yep" I replied

"See you latter Tomoyo-chan and thank you," I yelled back into the house.

"No problem Sakura-chan" she replied

Syaoran-kun and I walked out to his car it was a limo driven by his personal driver. Syaoran-kun opened the door for me and I got in he got in beside me and shut the door. He shut the partisan between the driver and the back so we could speak in private on the way to the restaurant.

* * *

As normal please review no flames plese. Lilmouse1988 sining off.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Lilmouse 1988 does not own Cardcaptor Sakura only the plot

* * *

Chap 3 The Date

We where travelling towards the restaurant it seemed to be quite away from where I lived.

"You look beautiful Sakura-hime," said Syaoran

"Thank you Syaoran-kun, you look hansom too" I replied

We kept on chatting about random things as we travelled to the restaurant. We soon arrived and the place was beautiful. There was slow music playing and their where couples dancing.

"Do you have a reversion sir?" asked the Host

"Yes its Li"

"Yes sir right this way"

With that the host led us to a table for two by the window. Looking out we could see the bay of the sea. It was lit by the lights from the ships, which had not yet gone into port. It was beautiful.

"Wow this place is gorgeous, you shouldn't have done this. Its far too much" I said

"It may be gorgeous but not as beautiful as you Sakura-hime." He replied

"You really should not have gone to all of this trouble. It's far too much for me. I don't deserve it"

"You do."

"What do you wish to drink Sir, Madame?" asked a waiter handing us 2 menus

"Some coke-cola please" I said

"Same" replied Syaoran

"Certainly they will be coming shortly," he said

With that he left us and we looked tough the menus.

"You could have had something instead of cola," I said to Syaoran

"I could have but I didn't want to" he replied

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like alcohol so I don't drink it. I also know what it does to the insides as I studded medicine for a year."

"How could you have studded medicine you only look 20"

"I'm 19 actually and I'm quite talented mentally I'm a child genus. But I'm not evil."

With that he smiled and chuckled, I feel like I could grow to like this. I just can't believe that my brother hasn't stormed in here and dragged me away.

"You must be talented to be able to run your own company even though your only 19" I said

"I have my mother and sisters to help me out" he replied

"So a family business like mine then?"

"Yer but we specialise in medical equipment unlike your fathers which specialise in electrical stuff"

"Then why are you and my farther striking a deal?"

"Your fathers company has some technology that may be able to be developed for the medical industry"

"Oh well how many sisters do you have?"

"4"

"Here are you drinks Sir, Madam," said the waiter interrupting "have you made you choices?"

"Yes I will have the spaghetti bolognaise," said Syaoran

"And I will have the spaghetti and meat balls." I said

"Cumming right away" replied the waiter

With that he took the menus and left us to carry on talking

"So are your sisters older or younger than you?" I asked

"Older by a couple of years there identical quads" he replied

"Must be tough then"

"It is when they all want you to hurry up and marry a cute girl so they can get cute nieces and nephews that look like there little brother and they can dress up. Its nice to have a break from them"

"I see why what about your mother she surely will not be pushing you to get marred since you're the youngest of her children"

"Quite the opposite she is also pushing me to get marred but I will hopefully make her happy in the next few years."

With that we kept on chatting our meal came and we enjoyed it. After we ate he got me up to dance. We had a great time and he drove me back home and walked me to the door of the house.

"See you latter hime," he said giving me a peck on the cheek

"Yer call me later" I replied giving him a peck on the cheek as well

I went into the house and shut the door. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"That was the best night of my life," I said to myself.

I took off the gown Tomoyo had made for me and put it on the chair by my dressing table. I took off my make up and brushed my hair that's when my private phone line rang. Only 3 people in the world know the number. My brother, dad and Tomoyo so it must be one of those 3.

"Mosi mosi Sakura des," I answered the phone

"Hi Sakura-chan" said the person on the other line.

* * *

Ok well chapter 3 is done sorry for the late update but I have a policy that I will not put the next chapter up until a couple of chapters latter is finished so this means I have finished chapter 5 which I found great fun to write. It was fun to write as I got inspiration from Pride and Prejudice screan addaption by the BBC (Mr Darcy and the lake hint hint) so that is somthing to look forward too.

Thanks for the reviews from:

Inuyashadigmonforever - Thanks and the review was very incuraging. i know it difrent but i love being difrent.

HPgirl - Thanks and i think its a first. I can't write a mean Syaoran for some reasion

Madmanalpha - a second review and thanks you again you will also see what i have in store for this couple.

I think thats all but one last thing Go Egales Go well done for beeting the Giants (my Boyfriend is an Egales fan. Don't ask!!) well this is lilmouse1988 sining off.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi well I haven't updated for a couple of weeks but I had a bit of writers block but I got over it thanks to another author who's story's I love. Well I think I should respond to some of my reviews.

Madmanalpha - Hi again. i always love updating just to get your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter

Saruwatari Ayumu - Sorry if the name is not spelt correctly. Thanks for the review and just to respond I know there are probably spelling mistakes but I do have dyslexia and dixpraxia which effects my language. I do use spell check. Hope you like the story.

Yukimara-san - Thanks for review and same as above.

xXSakuraBlossomsXx - Thanks for the review and you are going to love this next chapter.

Yearning Chick - Thanks for the review. and yes my grammar as well as my spelling can be off due to my disability's. I will also keep what you said about Syaoran in mind but I do hate writing in his POV as I fell I can never get his personality across quite right but thanks to you I cured my writers block.

Shieri - Here is the next chapter and thanks for the review.

Without further ado here is the next chapter please don't forget to review.

Chapter 4 A surprise visitor and another date

"Hi Tomoyo-chan" I replied

"So how was it?" she asked

"It went well and Touya didn't even burst in to disturb it. He said he would call."

"So what do you think of him?"

"He is a really great guy. He did so much. I really didn't deserve all he did for me. If only it could have lasted longer. Tomoyo-chan I really like him"

"You do?"

"Yep and I get a strange felling in my stomach when he looks at me with those kind soft eyes of his."

"Sakura-chan I think he my like you as well I saw the look in his eyes when he picked you up this evening."

"How could he he's the head of Li Corps. and I'm just the daughter of a small electrical equipment company. He could get a lot better girl than me someone who knows how to act in that sort of society."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? By the look he gave you I can tell he likes you."

"Maybe your right well I'm going to bed see you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan"

"Good night Sakura-chan"

With that we both hung up.

*********************************************************************

The next day dawned and I was late like usual. I ran into class just as the late bell rang.

Soon after Sensei came in

"Good morning class," she said

"Good morning Sensei," we replied

"Well today we are going to have a guest speaker later but now I want you to look into a job sector that interests you. It could be what you want to do or it could be just something you are interested in. Once you have done a short report I will pick a few to come and tell us a bit about it. Remember it could be anything. Ok now begin"

With that there was lots of chatting it was rare that we got to choose what we studied so I chose the medical industry, as after last night I was quite interested in what Li Corps does.

We where left to study for most of the hour since it was a double period it meant we where there for two hours.

"Ok class you time is up I hope you are all ready. Now I want Kinimoto and Daidouji to come and talk about there chosen job and I also want Ruy and Sawada."

"Which one of us sensei?" asked a girl with long brown hair with purple highlights

"Sawada Tsunayoshi of course then its two boys and two girls" she said

"Hai" we said and went up

"I studded the fashion industry and how there are many different sectors within it. Its quite interesting and it can be hard to get into. The best way is through a university degree in one of the many sectors. I would love to work in this industry once I have left school I hope to become a famous fashion designer." Said Tomoyo

"Well I researched the role of environmental health inspectors. Their job is full of different things such as noise pollution and how to turn wasteland into something we can use. Its really interesting and its not just about people caching rats its about how these individuals work to help keep us safe from illnesses like TB and things like that. I would like to become one but that means 4 years of study in university." Said Ruy Sora he was a boy with spiky hair and blue eyes he had only transferred in a few weeks before so I didn't know much about him only that the girl he transferred in with Kaze Kairi is his fiancée.

"Well I researched the job of a theme park manager. As my family runs multiple theme parks through out the world I thought it best as me and my sister Umay are going to be taking it over once we have finished our studies. I found out that its hard work and that you have to be good at maths that is really good for Umay but I'm not so good but a major part of managing a theme park is being able to talk to people. I'm good at that so I think we will make a good team. We will still have to study to become mangers but I'm sure if we are working together we will be fine." Said the boy with brown spiky hair he was Sawada Tsunayoshi. His sister was the girl with purple highlights Sawada Umay. Their twins and really close.

"I researched the medical industry. There are so many specialisations that it must be really had to decide which one to go into. The main supplier of the equipment for hospitals and the clinics are Li Corp. Basic medical school takes up to five years to complete but most people do it in 3 years then specialise. If I was to go into medicine I would specialise in children's medicine. But I really just want to help manage my family business." I said

"You can all sit down now." Said sensei

We all went back to our seats and sat down.

"Well I'm glad Kinimoto mentioned about Li Corp. as our guest speaker is the head of Li Corp. Li Syaoran-san. You can come in now," said sensei

With that the man who I had just been out on a date with the night before walked in. He smiled a fake smile and most of the girls swooned. I just looked at him and he looked at me and winked a cheeky wink.

"Hi everyone. I'm Li Syaoran" he said "some of you know me well as I work closely with your family businesses and some I don't. Well one person I'm really starting to get to know well is in this class. Sakura-hime can you please come and see me for a moment?" he asked smiling at me.

"Ok Syaoran-kun" I said standing up again and waking to the front. I knew Tomoyo-chan would be filming this with her handy cam as she always had it with her.

"Sakura-hime I forgot to give you something last night." Said Syaoran

"What is it?" I asked

"This"

With that he kissed me on the lips. They where warm and soft and I just gave in. Sadly it was over before I realised it and he just looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Take you out for lunch?" he asked

"Sure" I replied blushing slightly

"If your finished" said sensei with a light blush on her cheeks

"Sorry." With that I rushed back to my seat most of the girls where glaring at me and the boys where glaring at Syaoran.

"Well Li Corps. is the main maker and distributor of equipment for the medical industry it could be anything from a simple bio-waste bin to a complicated robot to help with heart operations. We supply everything and anything to do with the medical industry. I'm in Japan at the moment to try and get even better technology to make more operations easy and less time consuming. I studied multiple subjects while I was at school and I did a year of medicine when I was 15. I did a university degree in management for 3 years since I was 16 and I have just finished studding I passed with honours and I now manage Li Corps. with the help of my mother and sisters." Said Syaoran

"Ok class you can ask any question you like about Li Corp but not about his personal life" said sensei

"So where is Li Corps going?" asked one person

"Well we are growing gradually and soon I hope that Li Corps will be supply every medical facility in the world but that could take a while as I'm not a workaholic." Said Syaoran

"Good for you Sakura-chan," whispered Tomoyo to me

"Be quiet Tomoyo-chan," I replied

"Who started Li Corps?" asked Sawada Umay

"It was my great grand farther. He saw the potential in an invention by someone and put funds behind it as long as he was the only person allowed to make and distribute it and slowly his empire built from that." Replied Syaoran

With that there was a lot more questions directed at him but I wasn't paying any attention to them all I was waiting for was the lunch bell so Syaoran and I could go for lunch with out any one interfering. I was probably rushing into things but I think that I love him. I want to give him a nickname but I don't want to offend him. I will talk to him at lunch see what he thinks.

The rest of the period passed quickly with Syaoran talking about what his company did and how he was now running it but not the reason why. I'm going to ask him about it later. I wonder why he is so open with me but so closed off to the class when he talks about the company he doesn't smile a real smile but when he talks to me about his family and about his childhood he smiles a real smile and his eyes shine. The shine is most evident when he talks about his parents like he looks up to them or something.

Soon the bell for lunch went. We get an hour for our lunch and once the class was deserted except for me and Syaoran he came up to me and smiled. It was his proper smile and his eyes where alive again.

"Hey Hime" he said

"Hi Syaoran-kun" I replied

"Ready to go?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"Somewhere you will love."

"Oh well let's go"

With that we went out of the classroom and he took me down towards the front gates but then he guided me to the back of the school where the open fields where they looked out over a set of lakes. He took me down to one and we sat down where he had prepared a picnic for us just the two of us.

"Wow this is amazing Syaoran-kun" I said

"Glad you like it Sakura-chan." He replied

"I don't know what to say it's so beautiful I don't normally see this place when the cherry blossoms are still blooming"

"Why not?"

"This is where my farther proposed to my mother so I don't come here very often normally in the fall around the time my mother died. I always imagined it was like this with the cherry blossoms blowing. I can't imagine a more romantic setting for a proposal. Can you Syaoran-kun?"

"No I can't even though the beauty of this place has nothing on you Hime"

"Stop it. You are far to …"

I couldn't finish what I was going to say as Syaoran had started to kiss me. I could not resist I kissed him back and we only broke apart when we needed air.

"Sakura you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen or had the joy of getting to know. I would like you to come to the Li-Kinimoto ball with me as my date I know you have to go anyway but please come with me as my date?" he asked

"Sure" I replied.

The Li-Kinimoto ball is a ball that is held very rarely normally only when ether member of the other family is visiting and that hadn't happened for twenty years. That why my dad and Syaoran didn't know each other. They had never meet before and the last time a Li was in Japan was at my mothers funeral but that was 13 years ago and there was no point of a ball as it was a sombre occasion and the head of the family, Syaoran's dad, was there to give his respects so he left his young son and family in Hong Kong. Twenty years seams along time but the family's have known each other for a long time but there was never a reason for a ball until now as this was the first time the Li's had came over since the day of my mothers funeral. Hopefully it won't be as long next time.

Remember when I said that we where a small electrical company well that's in the world. In Japan we are one of the biggest so we are very highly recognised. If the Li's are seen to be friends of the Kinimoto's than the company could become highly recognised in Asia. That would be good, as it would mean that the company could make more money but I don't really care about that.

We sat down and started to eat.

"Syaoran-kun" I said

"Yes Sakura-hime?" he asked

"Why did you become head of Li Corps?"

"My farther became very ill in my final year of university so I had to finish a few months before everyone else so I could take over as soon as possible. My farther has been in hospital for nearly a year now and it looks like he wont be getting out anytime soon."

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun I shouldn't have asked. I want to know if you have a nickname I could call you by since you call me hime"

"It doesn't matter. I would have had to tell you about my farther anyway. I suppose there is a nickname you could call me. I think you would like it."

"Well what is it?"

"It's a name from my friend in Hong Kong he's called Fye. He came up with this one day when he was visiting with his friend. He had came to see my cousin and he just came out with this."

"Tell me."

"Ok its 'little puppy'."

"That's cute and good since your name means little wolf."

"I suppose it is. Well hime it looks like all the food is gone so shall I escort you back to your lovely class room to continue you education?"

"It's only maths. I can be a little late."

"Come one lets go."

"Fine I suppose I have to"

With that we headed back and the rest of the day passed quickly. He said he couldn't see me that night as he had to see a supplier in another part of town that afternoon and the meeting would go on for along time and he probably wouldn't get back till late. I gave him my personal line at home and told him to call me no mater what time it was. He just smiled and gave me a peck on the lips as he left.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi all. Well I would have got this chapter up earler but I was to busy trying not to see the result for the superbowl before I could wach the game. I love American football and I recorded it as it was on so late in the UK and wached it on Monday with out knowing the result first. Well I have up to chapter 8 done and I have some good ieas for that one alredy (dead parrot lol). This chapter is one of my faves and I love how it turned out thanks to one little thing on the telly (wet shirt) hope you enjoy.

xXSakuraBlossomsXx - Thanks and you will love this next chapter.

madmanalpha - One of my constant reviewers glad to see your comment again and I have seen the Jackie Chan Cartoon and I also love his films. The thing Uncle says is see no evil, hear no evil and speek no evil. I have learnt to cope with all the predudeces I have recived over the years due to my disabilitys and the sad thing is that I would have been kicked out of my English school when I turned 16 due to them so I'm glad we moved to Scotland when we did. I have also started a new diet to help combat my disablitys. As I say I normaly just egnore coments about my abiltys as I have sometimes shown up my friends by being able to use technology quicker than them as I am a tecno wizz kid due to the way my brain works (I'm also better at technology than my dad or boyfriend).

She eri - Yep and heres the next chapter enjoy :)

sawuatari ayumll - 0987654321 - I am confident in my own ablitys and I don't think I will be geting a beta.

XxWrittenDeadxX - Intresting name and a new reviewer. I'm glad you like my work I hope you continue to read and review.

* * *

Chap 5 A ball and a wet shirt!!!

The next few weeks flew by, Syaoran and I went on a few dates, and soon it was time for the Li-Kinimoto ball. Tomoyo had made me a new dress for it and she was going to come and get me ready for the ball. Syaoran was to pick me up at 6:30 and the ball was to start at 7:00. Syaoran's mother had came over to come for the ball and to see my farther. She was a very regal woman and she was kind and sweet. She is the sort of lady who you would expect to be very uptight and strict but she has a nice easygoing personality, which is probably where Syaoran gets his. Syaoran's sisters didn't come as they had to hold the fort in Hong Kong and I think Syaoran is grateful for that.

"Sakura-chan are you ready to go?" yelled Tomoyo up the stairs

"Yer I'm just coming. Is Puppy there?" I asked using Syaoran's nickname

"No not yet but he'll be here soon."

"Ok I'm coming down"

With that I came down stirs in a ball gown Tomoyo had designed and made for me for the ball. It was a tight top, which went into a flowing skirt. It was a light cherry blossom pink and it was beautiful.

"Your beautiful Sakura-chan" said my farther looking out from the living room.

The doorbell rang and Tomoyo went to answer the door. As she opened it I knew that the man of my dreams would be there.

"Puppy!" I yelled as I ran into his arms

"Hi Hime." He replied laughing.

"I suppose I don't have to say hello to your farther Sakura-chan," said Yenlin who was warring a long black ball gown and smiling at us.

"Sorry I guess I got carried away." I said

"I suppose you do but I used to be like that too"

"I hope we stay like this Sakura-hime," said Syaoran in my ear

"I hope so too" I whispered back

"Well I see that my daughters date has arrived as well as my old friend. Yelin how are you?" asked my farther coming out of the living room in a tux.

"I'm very well thank you and I hope the same goes for you." Replied Yelin

"It does now shall we go we don't want to be late for our own ball now do we?"

"Your right Fujitaka it wouldn't be good if both family's turned up late."

"You would think that our family's could have a quiet get together but no we have to go to the fuss and bother of inviting so many dignitary's it makes even my brain hurt and I'm a genius!" Whispered Syaoran in my ear making me giggle.

We all went out side and there was 2 limos waiting out for us. My farther got in one with Yelin as well as Tomoyo. Syaoran and I were told we were allowed to ride in the other one by ourselves. We got in and started off towards the hotel that the ball was going to be held in. it was the top hotel in Tomeda and had a large garden with ponds and fountains through out the gardens.

"You are so beautiful Sakura. I'm glad I asked to be your date." Said Syaoran

"Syaoran you complement me far too much." I replied

"Not enough I really like you Sakura"

"You mean like like me?"

"Yes I like like you. Will you become my official girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was your 'official girlfriend'?"

"To the family's were a couple but the press not really. Please let us announce that I'm courting you at the ball I know this may be a shock but I want to shout to the world that Kinimoto Sakura is the girl I like a lot more than just a friend."

"Ok Puppy lets become 'official' tonight but promise me one thing or it's a no."

"Ok what is the one thing?"

"No promise first!"

"Ok I promise now will you tell me?"

"Yep you won't talk business and you will walk with me in the gardens after the announcement!"

"That seams reasonable to me and I will be by your side anyway as I like you too much to leave you by yourself."

"Puppy you're just to much some times."

That's when Syaoran just leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know what I had done to deserve a man like this but I loved him far too much to let him go. We parted when we became breathless and just started to talk about random things.

We soon arrived at the ball. The press was out in force as the CEO of Li Corps. was there, as well as other top dignitaries, and as soon as we got out of the Limo the flashes were going off in our faces and we had a hard time trying to get through the press of the press. Syaoran just held my hand tightly as we walked into the ballroom of the hotel.

The hotel had windows that looked out over the gardens and there where fairy lights lighting up the fountains in such a beautiful way that I count believe how gorgeous this setting was.

"Announcing the arrival of the head of Li corps. and the daughter of the Kinimoto Electrical company Li Syaoran and Kinimoto Sakura." Said the announcer

We walked into the hall and went to sit with our families who had got in slightly earlier. Touya arrived shortly after with his best friend Yukito. Touya noticed that Syaoran and I were holding hands and he glared at Syaoran it was quite funny really it was Touya's "Sister Complex" coming out. Well that's what Yukito called it anyway.

Soon the first dance of the ball was being played. My farther had said that it was traditional that the hosting family dance first with the members of the visiting family. Since only Yelin and Syaoran were across that meant my farther and I got to dance the first waltz. As we danced I could here rumours flying around the hall.

"Kinimoto-chan and Li-san look so hansom together I wonder if they are a couple or not?" wondered one old lady I recognised her as the head Miko of a local shrine.

"I don't know but there is supposed to be an announcement tonight about the families." Said her companion who I didn't recognise.

You may be wondering why we have the local Miko attending our ball well its quite simple really every generation in our family that takes over the company has it blessed every year as well as when they take over the company and to thank the local shrine we invite the head Miko with a plus one to all our major events such as the Li-Kinimoto ball. I assumed that her companion was the next Miko in training and that the head Miko was going to present her to us tonight. It seamed like Puppy could get out of talking business but not my farther. As soon as the dance was finished the next one stared. Syaoran and I kept dancing until we were tired.

It was about an hour in when my farther called us across to him.

"Are we set up to announce you and Sakura-chan Syaoran-san?" asked my farther

"We are it looks like this dance is almost over as well." Replied Syaoran

With that all 3 of us went up to the stage. My farther took the mike and started to talk.

"Can I please have every ones attention?" he said

With that the hall went quiet.

"Thank you now on to a important peace of news. As you know Li Syaoran-san is across from Hong Kong to do some business as well as other personal matters. We have an announcement about my daughter and Syaoran-san to give to you all" he said and passed the mike to Syaoran

"I would like to announce that Kinimoto Sakura and I are dating however we are taking it slowly and just enjoying each others company." Said Syaoran

With that cheers went up round the hall all shouting congratulations.

As soon as Syaoran and I were off the stage he dragged me into the gardens. He led me out to one of the bigger fountains and I just looked in the water I could see some Koi fish swimming about.

"Wow its lovely out here" I said

"It is and I like it out here as well especially when I'm away from dignitaries congratulating me on getting a great girl."

"Yep I know what its like the Miko always asks if I have my eye on anyone but I always used to say no as I'm only 16 but now I can say yes and he's courting me"

We both laughed at that. We sat down on the bench that was carved into the fountain and looked up. The sky was beautiful and had some stars visible. Syaoran leaned further back to try and see more but he lent to far back and there was a huge splash. I looked round and there he was standing up in a wet white shirt as he stepped out of the fountain the wet fabric of the material stuck to his body and I nearly collapsed.

"That was unexpected!" said Syaoran

"Yep now you're a wet puppy." I replied

"Very funny. Lets go inside so Hime's Puppy doesn't get a cold and have to miss out on a week of dates"

With that we went inside luckily the hotel had some spare dry shirts for Syaoran to change into.

"How do I look?" he asked after changing

"Better now that all the girls wont drool thanks to the wet shirt look." I replied

"Does that mean that you liked the wet shirt?"

"Maybe I did"

With that he just wrapped me in his arms and kissed me.

"Well I will have to do that more often wont I?"

I just laughed and walked back to the party.

It was soon over and we all went home. The new Miko in training had meet dad and she had a dance with Touya. It was a nice night and new and old friends got to meet and chat. I also got to see Syaoran in a wet shirt that was amazing.


	7. Chapter 6

**OK here's the next chapter. Thanks to Twilight Kisses who is my Beta and she has also checked my other chapters and I will get them up once I have finished writing chapter 9. Now I need some ideas for chapter 9 as I'm not a car person due to what I do as a sport. I need some ideas for the type of car Syaoran could drive it will be green and that's the only thing I'm going to stress. I need an idea for a make and model for it so please give me some ideas or no chapter 7 lol.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**The story Through Syaoran's Eyes - Part 1**

--

_**Syaoran's POV**_

You must be wondering how I got across to Japan and how I felt when I first met Sakura. Well I think it is time to tell you.

**Flashback**

_Two weeks earlier _

It had been a long day at the office and I was just about finished for the day the last thing I had to do was call an old family friend who had some technology in the pipeline that could help in the medical industry.

I took out the number my secretary had handed to me that morning with the note about the new developments. I soon picked up the phone and let out a sigh.

"_Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto Electrical Company, how may I help you_?" asked the voice at the other end

"My name is Li Syaoran. I need to talk to Kinomoto Fujitaka please," I replied with as much courtesy as I could possibly use.

"_Certainly Li-sama_."

With that, their doggy music came across. Luckily before I was going to kill myself, Kinomoto picked up.

"_Moshi Moshi, this is Kinomoto Fujitaka, how can I help you?" _

"Kinomoto-san, this is Li Syaoran of Li Corp. I'm wondering if you can spare me a few minutes to chat about some new technology you have been developing?"

"_Certainly and can I just ask if you are the son of Li Yelan?" _

"I am sir. Now this new technology looks like it can be put in to a robot that will help with heart surgery. I am wondering if I could come across to talk about it face-to-face as I feel that would be more productive than over the phone or in e-mails."

"_Of course! It would be a pleasure to meet the son of two of my best friends." _

"Well, I will call when I have booked a flight and we can set up a meeting then. I hope to be across in the next couple of days and I hope to you then."

"_I hope so as well. Now tell me, what has been going on since your father last visited?" _

We chatted and caught up with each other's families. I learned about the two children and he learned a lot about mine. It was interesting to know that he has a daughter three years younger than myself. She's probably a spoiled brat.

That's what I thought before I meet her. Then just two days later, I met her and I have to say, I fell instantly in love with her. I could not believe that the old family friends had such a beautiful daughter. I vowed then and there to marry her and do it in two years like my father did with my mother. That's when I proposed the idea to Fujitaka.

When Sakura left the room Touya left by the back door so Sakura would not see him leaving.

"So Li-san, why have you asked my son to leave the room?" asked Fujitaka.

"I need to talk to you about something sensitive. I know you son would kill me if he was hear that's why I asked him to leave," I replied. I'm pretty sure he would, since he seems like a very protective brother.

"Well what is it about?"

"Its about your daughter, Sakura-chan."

"What about her?"

"I would like to ask if she has an arranged marriage?"

A lot of families do this for power or whatever, not thinking of their children's feelings luckily mine didn't believe in them anymore.

"Well no," Fujitaka started, "my late wife and I decided that it wasn't fair to Sakura, if she found someone she loved and then had to have an arranged marriage to someone else. Also, we felt that the only family that would be the best match for ours would be yours as we have known you for generations and due to the distance it wouldn't be reasonable on either party."

"Well, that makes my proposal a lot better. I have strangely felt an attraction to your daughter as soon as I laid eyes upon her. What I'm about to ask you may seem a bit strange, but please hear me out. I am asking you if I could formally court your daughter. I know she is only 16 and I'm 19, but please let me try to prove my worth to her and if I can't win her in two years, I will give you half of Li Corp."

It's true I don't know what I would do if I lost Sakura she is so important to me even though I have hardly got to know her.

"Why two years?" Fujitaka asked.

"That's how long my father took to win my mother and I would like to continue on the fashion."

A very true and special tale that my parents used to tell us while we were growing up.

"But half of Li Corporations is a lot of money, are you sure about this Mr. Li?"

"I'm sure I know that if I can't have Sakura-chan, then nothing will have any value in this life."

"Ok, I give you permission to court my daughter. But two years Li-san to win her hand, or I will get what you offered."

I was over the moon when he said that, so I went and took Sakura out on a date that day. I could not believe my luck. I had also set it up that I would go and talk to her class the next day as well as see another supplier I was going to be working a lot during the two years I will be courting Sakura. If I can get most of the deals that need to be done for the next few years I can spend more time on Sakura when and if we get married. Just thinking of her makes me smile. I have gone on too long, and I will tell you more of my story later.


	8. Chapter 7

**This is my longest chapter. Chapter 9 is typed and has been edited and I am working on chapter 10. I will hopefully have it done by Thursday as I have a trail shift at a pub then so I need to have a clear head. Well without further ado here's chapter 7.**

**Lilmouse.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The story Through Syaoran's Eyes - Part 2**

**--**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

_So I was saying that just thinking of Sakura made me smile. I remember our first date that night I had arranged the table in less than ten minutes I made sure we had a window table. I knew the owner of the restaurant well as he was the son of a major suppler for Li corp. He made sure that the table was available. It was such a beautiful night but it had nothing on Sakura in that dress she wore. I can still see her in all her beauty in my mind but I really should explain the date in my own words. _

We where traveling towards the restaurant, which seemed to be quite far away from where Sakura lived, as it was by the bay.

"You look beautiful Sakura-hime," I said.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun, you look handsome too," she replied.

We kept on chatting about random things as we traveled to the restaurant. We soon arrived and the place was beautiful. There was slow music playing and their where couples dancing. I couldn't wait to get Sakura up and dancing.

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?" The Host asked.

"Yes, it's Li," I replied.

"Yes, Sir, right this way, please."

The Host led us to a table for two by the window. Looking out, we could see the bay of the sea. It was lit by the lights from the ships, which had not yet gone into port. It was beautiful.

"Wow! this place is gorgeous, you shouldn't have done this. It's far too much," said Sakura.

"It may be gorgeous, but not as beautiful as you Sakura-hime," I replied, flirtatiously.

_Nothing is too much for Sakura. I would give her the world if she asked for it. _

"You really should not have gone to all of this trouble. It's far too much for me. I don't deserve it," she said.

"You do," I insisted.

"What do you wish to drink Sir, Madame?" asked a waiter who handed us two menus.

"Some Coke-Cola please," she said.

"Same," I replied.

"Certainly. I will bring the drinks shortly," he said with a bow and left us to look through the menus.

"You could have had something instead of Cola," she said.

"I could have, but I didn't want to," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like alcohol, so I don't drink it. I also know what it does to the insides because I studied medicine for a year."

_It was true. I hated even the smell of alcohol and I loved studding medicine for the year I did when I was slightly younger. I did want to go into the medical industry before I took over Li Corps., but it wasn't to be that way. _

"How could you have studied medicine? You only look about 20," she told me.

"I'm 19 actually, and I'm quite talented mentally. I'm a child prodigy, but I'm not evil," I smiled and chuckled.

_My brothers-in-law won't agree with that. _

With that I smiled and chuckled. I was really enjoying myself and felt that if the next two years went on like this, I would be able to find happiness with Sakura by my side. I just can't believe that her brother hasn't stormed in here and dragged her away from this yet.

"You must be talented to be able to run your own company even though you're only 19," she said.

"I have my mother and sisters to help me out," I casually replied.

"So a family business like mine then?"

"Yes, but we specialize in medical equipment, unlike your father's, which specializes in electrical stuff."

"Then why are you and my father are striking a deal?"

"Your father's company has some technology that may be able to be developed for the medical industry."

_True it was being developed for another purpose, but the basics to it would come in handy for other things._

"Oh. Well how many sisters do you have?"

"Four."

"Excuse me, here are your drinks Sir, Madam," the waiter politely interrupted, "have you made you choices?"

"Yes, I will have the spaghetti bolognaise," I said.

"And I will have the spaghetti and meat balls," said Sakura.

"Coming right up," replied the waiter, as he quickly jotted that down on his note pad. He took the menus and left, so we carried on talking.

"So are your sisters older or younger than you?" she asked.

"Older by a couple of years," I replied, "identical quads."

"Must be tough then."

"It is when they all want you to hurry up and marry a cute girl so they can get cute nieces and nephews that look like their little brother, that they can dress up. It's nice to have a break from them."

_It was and they do. I don't know why my sisters are like that, but they are so I will just have to live with it. _

"I see why. What about your mother? She surely will not be pushing you to get marred since you're the youngest of her children, right?"

"Quite the opposite. She is also pushing me to get married, but I will hopefully make her happy in the next few years."

We kept on chatting until our meal came and we enjoyed it. After we ate, he got me up to dance. We had a great time and he drove me back home and walked me to the door of the house. She is such an amazing dancer I can't wait to dance with her again as soon as possible. We had a great time and I drove her back home and walked her to the door of the house.

"See you later, hime," I said giving her a peck on the cheek, which made me glad that it was dark on her doorstep. I can't believe I was blushing!

"Yes, call me later," she replied giving me a peck on the cheek as well.

That made me think that she may like me that way as well.

She went into the house and shut the door. I watched as she went in and then drove back to my apartment to get ready for my big meeting the next day as well as going to visit Sakura's school.

_At the time I couldn't believe how fast I was falling for this girl, but she was so different from all the other girls I had met. She was kind and great to be with, I just could not believe that I was courting her. I was sure at that time there must have been a few boys who where looking for her attention. How wrong I was as I found out the next day when I visited her school. _

It was early morning and I was already up putting the final touches to the proposal I was putting forward that day. I knew that I had my speech ready for when I went to the school, but it had been a few years since I went to high school as I was a child prodigy, and still am. My cousin Eriol is in the same year and class as Sakura but I haven't talked to him in a while and I don't think he will recognize me, even though he is in line to run the sister company to Li Corp. Soon my butler, Wei, came in and told me it was time to leave or we would be late to get to the school on time.

We left the apartment and drove to the high school. It looked impressive and I walked into the main office where there was a teacher waiting.

"Hi I'm Li Syaoran. I'm here to talk to class 1-A" I said.

"That's my class, if you don't mind to wait here for about an hour as I wasn't expecting you so soon," replied the teacher.

"It's fine, I don't mind. It gives me time to check over some things. Can I ask you something though?"

"Certainly."

"I was wondering, is Kinomoto Sakura in your class?"

"She is, and we should hear her running late at any minute."

True to the teacher's word less than two minutes later came the unmastable voice of Sakura yelling that she was going to be late. I chuckled and smiled at this. Boy did I know how to pick the unusual ones.

"Sorry Li-sama, I must go my class will have to be seen to or they will get up to no good."

"Certainly, I don't mind."

With that she gave a bow and left.

I just re-reviewed the documents and the plans to surprise Sakura for lunch and waited and thought about last night with a smile on my face. I really should have kissed her properly at the end of the night.

Soon the teacher returned and took me to the class. Wei just went to set up the surprise lunch I had planned behind the school for Sakura. I waited outside and heard the other students give their reports. I then heard Sakura give hers and I was surprised at how she researched the medical industry even though we barely talked about the companies. I could not believe how luck I was too meet a girl as special and different as Kinomoto Sakura.

I soon heard the teacher call me in and I knew it was time to put my mask on as I was going to be talking business. It had been like this since my father fell ill when I was in business meetings. I had a mask on and hid all my emotions, but when I was with my family, friends, and as well as Sakura, I was myself. No mask and no business talk.

In I went and I could see the girls swoon, except for Sakura, who looked shocked and slightly confused. She probably saw right through my mask. I just winked at her and I saw her get a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hi everyone. I'm Li Syaoran," I introduced himself to the class, "some of you know me well as I may or may not work closely with your family businesses. One person I'm really starting to get to know well is in this class. Sakura-hime, can you please come and see me for a moment?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Ok Syaoran-kun," she said, standing up, a bit confused, and walking to the front.

"Sakura-hime, I forgot to give you something last night," I said to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This," I whispered, kissing her on the lips. I could tell this was Sakura's first kiss. Sadly it was over before I wanted it to be but I had to make sure I still had time to talk to class. I just looked into her eyes and smiled.

"May I take you out for lunch?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure," she replied, blushing slightly.

"If you're finished," said sensei with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said and rushed back to her seat. Most of the girls where glaring at her and the boys where glaring at me.

"Well Li Corps. is the main maker and distributor of equipment for the medical industry. It could be anything from a simple bio-waste bin to a complicated robot to help with heart operations. We supply everything and anything to do with the medical industry. I'm in Japan at the moment to try and get even better technology to make more operations easy and less time consuming.

I studied multiple subjects while I was at school and I did a year of medicine when I was 15. I did a University Degree in Management for three years, since I was 16, and I have just finished studying. I passed with high honours and I now manage Li Corps. with the help of my mother and sisters," I explained to the class.

"Ok class you can ask any question you like about Li Corp., but not about his personal life," said the sensei.

"So where is Li Corps going?" asked one person.

"Well, we are growing gradually and soon I hope that Li Corps., will be supply every medical facility in the world ,but that could take a while as I'm not a workaholic," I answered.

_I will be for the next few months, but after that I can relax and take it easy and spend as much time as I want with Sakura. _

"Who started Li Corps?" asked a girl with long brown hair and purple highlights.

"It was my great-grandfather. He saw the potential in an invention by someone and put funds behind it as long as he was the only person allowed to make and distribute it and slowly his empire built from that," I replied.

There was a lot more questions directed at me, but I don't think Sakura was paying any attention to them, she probably thinking.

The rest of the period passed quickly with me talking about what my company did and how I was now running it but not the reason why. I know Sakura will probably ask me about it later but I don't mind telling her as she is the woman I want to tell everything to, and I want her to know why I'm like how I am.

Soon the bell for lunch went. The school gets an hour for the students to have lunch and once the class was deserted except for Sakura and I, I went up to Sakura and smiled without my mask in place.

"Hey Hime," I said.

"Hi Syaoran-kun," she sweetly replied.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Somewhere you will love."

_I was pretty sure she was going to love it as I had taken time to find out what she loved, so this is how I decided where to take her. _

"Oh well, let's go."

With that we went out of the classroom and I took her down towards the front gates but then I guided her to the back of the school, where the open fields where they looked out over a set of lakes. I took her down to one and we sat down where I had prepared a picnic for us just the two of us.

"Wow this is amazing Syaoran-kun!" she said.

"Glad you like it Sakura-chan," I replied

"I don't know what to say; it's so beautiful. I don't normally see this place when the cherry blossoms are still blooming."

"Why not?"

"This is where my father proposed to my mother, so I don't come here very often, normally in the fall around the time my mother died. I always imagined it was like this with the cherry blossoms rustling. I can't imagine a more romantic setting for a proposal. Can you Syaoran-kun?"

_I didn't know her father chose to propose here but I really can't picture a more romantic setting. _

"No, I can't, even though the beauty of this place has nothing on you, Hime."

"Stop it. You are far too …"

She couldn't finish what she was going to say as I had started to kiss her.

"Sakura you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen or had the joy of getting to know. I would like you to come to the Li-Kinomoto ball with me as my date. I know you have to go anyway, but please come with me as my date?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

The Li-Kinomoto ball is a ball that is held very rarely, normally only when either member of the other family is visiting and that hadn't happened for twenty years. That's why Sakura's father and I didn't know each other. We had never meet before and the last time a Li was in Japan was at Sakura's mother's funeral, but that was 13 years ago, and there was no point of a ball as it was a sombre occasion and the head of the family, my dad, was there to give his respects so he left his family in Hong Kong.

Twenty years seems like a long time, but the families have known each other even longer. There was never a reason for a ball until now as this was the first time the Li's had came over since the day of Sakura's mother's funeral. It won't be as long next time.

We sat down and started to eat.

"Syaoran-kun," she started after swallowing her food.

"Yes, Sakura-hime?" I asked.

"Why did you become head of Li Corps?"

"My father became very ill in my final year of university, so I had to finish a few months before everyone else so I could take over as soon as possible. My father has been in hospital for nearly a year now and it looks like he won't be getting out anytime soon."

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I shouldn't have asked. I want to know if you have a nickname I could call you by since you call me hime?"

"It doesn't matter. I would have had to tell you about my father anyway. I suppose there is a nickname you could call me. I think you would like it."

_I really don't mind talking about my dad, and I really want to know about her mom, but I will probably ask her about that later. _

"Well what is it?"

"It's a name from my friend in Hong Kong named Fye. He came up with this one day when he was visiting with his friend. He had came to see my cousin and he just came out with this."

"Tell me!"

"Ok it's, 'little puppy'."

"That's cute and good since your name means little wolf!"

"I suppose it is. Well hime, it looks like all the food is gone so shall I escort you back to your lovely class room to continue your education?"

"It's only maths. I can be a little late."

_I could tell she didn't like maths and it was one of my best subjects, so I may ask if I can tutor her in maths. _

"Come on, lets go."

"Fine, I suppose I have to."

With that we headed back and I headed to my meeting in Tokyo. She gave me her personal line at home and told me to call her no matter what time it was. I just smiled and gave her a peck on the lips as I left.

That is how it was until the ball in the next couple of weeks.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 finally. It would have been up at the week end but the website went crazy for a few days. Also my beta has problems with her computer but luckily i have chapter 9 checked i have also finished writing chapter 12 but i cant put chapter 10 up as it hasn't been beterd. Hope you like this chapter its got a bit of fluff and I have to ask you to go onto youtube to watch some of the comedy Sakura and Syaoran watch.

Declaimer: I do not own CCS only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**The sick puppy**

--

_**Sakura's POV**_

It was the Sunday after the ball, and Syaoran had called the Saturday to cancel the date we had set up for that afternoon, as he had caught a cold after the wet shirt incident. I had got his address and I decided to take some of the family chicken soup to him, to help him get better. I was also taking my maths homework across with me since Syaoran had said he could help me with it when I complained about it a couple of days ago.

I was wearing a light pink summer dress, with matching my hand was the basket with the chicken soup in it, ready to take round to Syaoran's. I also had a loaf of freshly backed bread in it as well to have with the soup.

"See you latter," I yelled into the house.

"Take care," my father yelled back.

I closed the door and headed to Syaoran's. I had to make sure Touya wasn't around before I set off as if he was he wouldn't have let me go. He is so protective of me it gets annoying sometimes, but I know he just wants what's best for me as all big brothers do.

I walked down the street keeping an eye on where I was going and the address I had written down on the piece of paper. It wasn't that far and Puppy knew I was going to see him today because I had promised the day before to bring over the family soup. It was a recipe passed down through my mother's line from mother to daughter. My mother never got the chance to teach me how to make it but she had written down the ingredients and instructions before she passed away. She had also taught my father how to make it and he helped me make it before I could do it myself.

I soon arrived at the apartment block and went up to Puppy's apartment. I knocked on the door and he answered, wrapped in a blanket looking as pale as could be.

"Puppy you look terrible. I will go and heat up the soup. Go and sit down and keep warm," I told him.

"Ok, you're the boss for today, Hime," he replied sniffling.

"Just relax and I'll make you a hot drink as well."

"Thanks Hime," he smiled.

I went into the kitchen and soon found my way around, putting a bowl of the soup into the microwave to heat up. I cut a couple of slices of the bread and put them on the plate on the tray. I could hear the telly on and some people speaking in English. Syaoran and I could both speak English fluently. I suppose that Puppy wasn't going to be able to tutor me for the next couple of days. I had also made him a hot drink and took it through with me as I took the soup through.

"Here you are Puppy! Hot soup to make you better again," I said.

"Thanks Hime. You're the best," he replied.

"I want my Puppy to get better quickly!"

"I know. Well shall we just watch TV today or do you want me to tutor you?"

"No tutoring today. Lets just watch the TV. What's on?"

"A old comedy show from the UK its called 'Monty Pythons Flying Circus', I love the show and have watched most of it."

"Sounds good."

So I joined him on the sofa watching the comedy show and laughing ourselves silly at some of the sketches like the dead parrot sketch, the lumberjack song, and the ministry of silly walks.

We were having a great time and Puppy had had most of the soup and was already feeling better. That was until my big, mean brother turned up. There was a knock at the door and I went to get it so Puppy could rest more. As soon as I opened the door, Touya started to talk... more like lecture me.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me that you where making the soup for the gaki? Why didn't you just drop it off? We're going home now and you are not to argue!" he said.

"No, Touya! I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do about it! Puppy isn't very well and I decided to look after him and dad doesn't have a problem with it, so until he tells me otherwise, I'm staying here." I said with defiance.

"Fine then, I'm staying as well so the gaki doesn't try anything."

"He's ill, so why would he anyway?"

"I know what men are like."

"Most men, yes, but Puppy isn't like most men. He respects me and my decisions, so there is nothing to be worried about ok? I will come home when I want to, so go a way and leave me and Puppy alone!"

"Fine just be home by 10 or I will come and pick you up."

"Fine, see you later."

With that he left and I shut the door and went back through to see how Puppy was.

"Who was it?" asked Puppy.

"Just onii-san saying I should go home."

"What did you say?"

"No, and that you wouldn't try anything while you are ill."

"It's true I wouldn't. That soup was lovely, Hime, you have to tell me how to make it."

"Nope! It's an old family recipe and I won't teach you it unless we get married, so there."

"Well, you never know what could happen in the future."

"That's true. No one can see into the future."

We just sat and talked while I kept making Puppy hot drinks and when 9:30 came, I said goodbye to head home. Puppy just kissed my knuckles and wished me a safe journey.

I got home and Touya was happy I was home early. The rest of the week went the same I went to Puppy's after school made him soup and then went home later on after he had helped me with my homework. Soon he was well and he started to pick me up from school to go on little dates before heading to his house to do my homework and spend more time together. It was nice, but some days he couldn't meet me and I had to do my homework alone, but I knew he was working hard for his father's company.

It was nice that my sick Puppy was well again.


	10. Chapter 9

This is my fave chapter and its updated by the time i set for myself. I hope you enjoy and I'm hoping that my beta will be back soon. Due to my beta being unable to check my chapter the next ones may be delayed. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Lilmouse1988 does not own any part of CCS only the Plot to this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**A date on the beach.**

**Sakura's POV **

It had been a few weeks since Syaoran had recovered from his cold and we had arranged to go on a date at the beach near where we had our first date. It would be nice to spend the whole day at the beach with Syaoran with no interruptions; Touya was working and Dad had to work from home.

Touya was always working somewhere apart from the company. He always said that he loved the family company but he didn't want to relay on it for everything in his life. He had bought his own motorbike with money he got from the part time jobs he worked in high school. The sound of it speeding off to pick up his best friend since school woke me at just after eight so I decided to get ready as Syaoran said he would be picking me up at nine so we would have the best of the weather.

It was glorious sunny weather and I wore a one-piece swimming suit under my light pink summer dress. Syaoran also said to take a more fancy outfit with me as he was going to take me out for a meal in the evening as well.

I was soon ready to go and had a quick breakfast. I had just finished when the doorbell rang. I went and answered it.

"Hey Hime," he said.

"Hi Puppy. You're slightly early," I replied.

"It's not bad, right? It means we get to spend even more time together."

"That's true, I just have to wash my dishes and I will grab my dress for tonight then we can go."

"Ok. But don't you have any staff?"

"No, why would I need staff? We can do everything ourselves so why get people to do it for us?"

"You're so different to all the other girls I know and have meet. It's so nice to know that you aren't like those stuck up girls."

"Dad never let us grow up big headed. He always made us work for what we wanted. Like my brother bought his bike with his own money rather than relying on company money for it," I explained to him.

"Wow, I like you more and more as I learn more about you," Syaoran said.

"I never really saw the point of having staff anyway, since the whole family can do everything ourselves. I think my father's family was a bit like that and that's what he passed on to my brother and I."

"Sounds like a good idea. I have only one person who works for me and that's Wei, he's always been my caretaker and he keeps me on track and is a great help. I know how to look after my self so its not to bad," he said.

"That's good. I don't like ordering people around anyway."

"Well shall we be off?"

"I just grab my dress. I won't be long."

I then went upstairs to go and get a dress that Tomoyo had dropped off after school the day before.

"Well now, I'm ready to go," I said when I came back down stairs with my bag and the dress.

"Ok, I will be driving so lets go," Syaoran offered.

We then went out to his car it was a Citroen C3 Piuriel in forest green. It had a i-pod dock with a radio and CD player. The seats where a very pale green, with a black contrasting dash. We claimed in and Syaoran started the engine before we headed to the beach with the roof down, because it was such a sunny day.

I was glad that I had tied my hair back and had brought a brush with me just in case. The drive was a very peaceful one as the roads where not as busy as they could have been with the weather so great. Syaoran had put his i-pod on to a gentle summer tune and we chatted all the way there.

"So, are you looking forward to spending the day with me?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I am. It's going to be nice just to be the two of us for the day," I replied, smiling to him.

"It is going to be nice, thanks to the weather. I am also looking forward to taking you out to dinner tonight as well."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special that you will love,"

"Where are we going to have lunch?"

"It's going to be a picnic on the beach. I thought it would be a nice treat to eat near the sea."

"It will be. What else have you got planed for today Puppy?"

"Something special for my Hime."

"Puppy, you do to much. You should let me plan our next date as you have done them all up to now."

"That sounds like an interesting idea; it will be nice to get treated by you."

"It will be nice to treat you to something special."

We carried on chatting and listening to music until we arrived at the beach it was busy but not as busy as I thought it would be for such a sunny day in the early summer.

"What a beautiful beach. Where shall we set up?" I asked.

"Near the sea, but not to close just incase the tide comes in to quick," he replied taking the picnic basket from the back seats.

"Ok, I'll go see where we can set up."

"Sure, I will be down soon."

I started to walk down the beach to find a suitable spot. The beach may have been busy but there was still plenty of space to have quiet time. I found a nice space in a good distance to the sea as well as it being not to far from the car.

"Nice spot," Syaoran said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Thanks, I like swimming, so I didn't want to be to far from the sea," I replied turning round to face him.

"I enjoy it too, especially when it's such nice weather out. We should come to the beach more often."

"It would be nice. So what should we do first?"

"Lets have a swim as its only just after ten. Then it's up to you what we do."

"Sure, sounds like a bit of a plan."

I took off my sundress, revealing my light pink one-piece and Syaoran to off his pants to revel a pair of green swimming trunks. He also took of his shirt and revelled his well-muscled chest, which led to me having a slight blush on my cheeks. As I looked at him, I could see a faint bush on his cheeks when he looked at me.

"Wow Sakura, you look great," he told me.

"You don't look bad yourself," I replied.

"So do you like what you see then?"

"Maybe."

I then started to run away from him down towards the sea, and he was right behind me. He finally caught up with me and grabbed me round my waist and carried me into the sea with both of us laughing. We then proceeded to have a water fight for ten minutes.

For the rest of the morning, we just fooled around on the beach until lunchtime where we set up for the picnic by the towels we had set up when we arrived that morning. Syaoran had packed all my favourite foods he had also brought a cooler with a variety of soft drinks inside and some jelly pots.

We ate Dim Sum, which is Syaoran's favourite food, as well as rice omelettes, which is mine we also had sausage octopuses oni-gri and other dishes it was lovely to eat on the beach. Syaoran was feeding me from his chopsticks. We had a lovely time eating and chatting away we watched families play on the beach with each other and other couples spending time on the beach.

"Shall we go for a walk, Hime?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," I replied.

Syaoran helped me to stand and he proceeded to gather up the cool box and picnic basket as well as our towels.

"I'm just going to take these back to the car. I will be back shortly, Hime." He said.

"I'll help Puppy, I don't want you to do all the work," I said.

"Ok, you can take the towels if that's ok?"

"It's fine."

Syaoran and I then started to take our things back to the car where we placed them on the back seat. He then took me by the hand and we started to walk along the cost to a visitor attraction.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere secret," He replied.

"Oh, can't you tell me, please?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Mean Puppy."

"No, not mean, I just want to surprise you."

"Well, give me a clue."

"Nope. It's a surprise and it will stay that way."

"Ok, I suppose I don't want to argue with you to long about it."

We started to talk about random things until we reached a cave. Outside was a notice it read:

_The ghosts of the broken hearted abide within if you enter with the one you love you should be fine as long as they love you in return. If you make it and never separate on the journey there and back you should be connected via your souls forever or so the story goes._

"Syaoran, I don't like the dark. Do we have to do this?" I asked.

"Come on, it will be fun. Plus, your brave Puppy will be with you to protect you from any ghosts or ghouls," he replied.

"I will only go if you hold my hand the whole way?"

"Ok, that sounds reasonable."

"Thank you, Puppy."

That's when Puppy took my hand and we started to walk in towards the pool that was at the end. When we finally got there the sun was shining on the pool and the island in the middle, which was connected to the shore by a bridge, which we walked across.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied, wrapping his arms around me.

I turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. The only thing I saw in them was love and commitment. I could not believe I had found someone like Syaoran. I knew then that I loved him with all my heart and I could not believe he felt the same. He bent down to kiss me and I willingly returned it. Once we broke the kiss he looked me in the eyes.

"God Sakura, you're so beautiful. I love you so much I can't begin to explain it," He said

"You love me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I love you, Kinomoto Sakura."

"I love you, too."

We then kissed again and started to make our way back to the start of the cave.


	11. Chapter 10

Well here's chapter 10. This has not been checked by my beta as she is having computer problems. Chapter 11 will be delayed as we had a family tragedy this week end, My great grandmother died on Saturday and I'm going to her funeral at the end of the week so i wont get much time to write.

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors as this has not bee checked by my beta. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Sadly lilmouse1988 does not own CCS.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Lion and tigers aren't as scary as big brothers.**

Once we had left the cave we headed back to the beach. It was almost seven in the evening, as it had taken a bit longer in the cave than Syaoran had expected. Syaoran declaring his love for me was a bit unexpected but it was nice to find out how he really felt about me. I really couldn't believe that we felt the same way about each other and we had only been dating for two months. It's true what people say love is a whirlwind and love at first sight does exist.

"So what have you got planed next Puppy?" I asked.

"Well our reservations are at seven thirty so when we get back to the car you can go to the change rooms they have on the beach and make yourself even more beautiful for the rest of the date." He replied.

"Sure sounds good. What restaurant are we eating at?"

"It's a surprise for you. Now why don't we get to the car so we can get there on time even though you do have a reputation for being late."

"Ok and about that being late thing its normally due to Touya-nii-san stealing my alarm clock so its not my fault."

I then started to walk back towards the car. Syaoran soon caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist making me stop.

"Well that explains a lot. Why don't you just hide your alarm clock?" he said.

"You have met my brother haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes but he didn't seam that mean."

"You did here what I said after he lectured me about being at you apartment looking after you when you had your cold."

"Yes and I think he's just protective. I am of my sisters and they are older than me. I remember when Sefa was dating her now husband, I put him through so much I think my sister was on the verge of killing me. It was funny when he got socked by my automatic water bomb machine."

"'Automatic water bomb machine'?"

"Yer it automatically through water bombs at any man that walked into the room that wasn't me or my farther. I have it hidden in the loft at home."

"Sounds like your brother in-laws had a hard time dating your sisters."

We had started walking towards the car as we where chatting. I have to admit that automatic water bomb machine sounds great. I know Puppy was very gifted but to build something that advanced must have been amazing.

"So how old where you when you made this amazing machine?" I asked once we had arrived at the car

"Only about ten. They kept calling me squirt and names like midget. I hated it so I got back at them. I didn't hit my growth spurt until I was 15 so I really short for my age especially since I was in my final year at high school." He replied handing me my dress out of the car.

"Thanks Puppy. I'll go change now. I wont be long."

"Ok. I just know that the woman I love will become even more beautiful."

"Puppy you complement me for too much."

"No I don't. I should complement you every single hour of the day."

He then swept me up into his arms and kissed me deeply which I respond with just as much passion. We broke for air and then I went to get ready.

Tomoyo had made me a beautiful full-length light green dress. It was short sleeved and Tomoyo had also made a matching bag, which I put my phone and purse into. I then applied my make-up. A very light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. I looked very natural. When I stepped out Syaoran was standing there in a smart green shirt, black slacks and he had a suits jacket slung over his shoulder.

"I was right you are even more beautiful Hime." Said Syaoran.

"Thank you Puppy you are very hansom yourself." I replied while standing on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.

He took my hand and we walked towards the car. He opened the door and helped me in to the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers seat himself. He started the engine and then we where away.

We finally arrived at the restaurant two minutes early and went in. The restaurant had a relaxed atmosphere. We walked up to the Host and Syaoran gave her his name and we where escorted to a table near the window.

"So what are you thinking of having?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the stake as it looks good but the chicken looks good as well." I replied.

"Well I think I'm going to have the Chicken risotto."

"That does look good but I think I will have the stake."

"Hello I'm Touya and I will be your waiter for this evening" said the waiter.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Working. What are you doing here with that gaki?"

"We're here on a date. Are you going to take our orders or not?" asked Syaoran trying to remain calm.

"Sure what do you want to order _sir_?"

"I will have the chicken risotto and my _Girlfriend_ will have the stake."

"Certainly and to drink?"

"Two colas please."

"They will be coming shortly."

My big brother then turned away and walked towards the kitchen. I let out breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sorry I didn't know he was working here. I thought he worked in the centre of town." I said

"Its ok we wont let a little thing like your big brother ruin our date." Said Syaoran.

"Sounds like a good idea"

We kept on chatting until our drinks came. They where delivered by my big brothers best friend Yukito whom he had known from school.

"Here are your drinks, sir, Madam" he said

"Thanks Yukito-san." I replied

"No problem I thought I would bring your drinks to stop Touya getting on your nerves Sakura-san"

"Thank you Yukito-san we appreciate it."

"No problem. Sadly Touya will be brining out your meals and he may start something. I hope he doesn't go to far I know how protective he is of you."

"I know we have already had to deal with him once already."

"Well I better get back to work take care Sakura-san, Li-san"

Yukito then left us to our own devices. When Touya brought out our meals I thought he was going to kill Syaoran.

"Here are your meals enjoy. And don't be home late Sakura." He said

"I wont be Touya-nii-san." I replied.

He then walked to the next table to be served. Syaoran and I started chatting again. I asked more about his mother's family, as I knew a lot about his father's side.

"My mom is the eldest of four children. Her brother marred a Scots woman and moved to Scotland. He helps out in our Scottish branch some times. Her sister married a native and she now runs a subdivision of Li Corp. Her youngest Brother is unmarried and is looking for a bride but I don't think he will ever get married but he does spoil his nieces and nephews something rotten He works full time as head of research in my Hong Kong office. We may be related but I don't pull any punches." He explained

"Wow. So have you ever been to Scotland?" I asked

"Yes. Its beautiful I have a very good friend over there who helped me learn Scots. He was a great help"

We continued to chat into the night until it was almost 11. I couldn't believe how late it was.

"Hime its getting late Puppy should take you home." Said Syaoran

"Sure Nii-san won't be happy on how late I get home anyway." I said.

We paid the bill and started the drive back to my house it was nice Syaoran had put up the roof of the car and we travelled back with pop songs on in the background. We chatted and laughed at some stuff Eriol had done to get at Tomoyo. Syaoran was surprised I knew Eriol.

"You know Eriol?" he asked

"Have since I was small. He and Tomoyo are dating as well. Why do you ask?" I replied

"He's my cousin and is to take over our sister company. I'm surprised he didn't recognise me when I spoke to you class."

"He was probably to busy staring at Tomoyo."

"Yer it seams like men of my blood line like to get the women they like. My farther met and marred my mother in only 2 years but I don't think that Eriol will go to that extreme."

"Two years that's not very long. I wonder how long it will take for Eriol-kun to pluck up the courage to ask Tomoyo-chan to marry him."

"Not sure. But I know he won't take to long if he fells that Tomoyo-chan is the one for him. As I say men from my family don't beat around the bush with there feelings as you know"

"That's true. And to tell you the truth that made my day hearing you say you love me. I love you so much Puppy."

"And I love you too Hime with all my heart."

We had just arrived outside my house and he had just switched off the engine when he leaned across and clamed my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Gaki GET YOU HANDS OFF MY SISSTER," yelled the unmistakable voice of my big brother.

I got out the car and yelled back at him. "TOUYA NII-SAN HE HAS MY POMISION TO KISS ME SO YOU CAN SHUT YOUR BIG FAT GOB."

"SORRY IF IM OVER POTECTIVE OFF MY LIL SIS"

"Hime please stop yelling at your big brother." Said Syaoran once he had wrapped his arms around me

"Sorry Puppy but it gets on my nerves when he calls you that." I replied

"Its ok I don't mind"

"To-ya leave Sakura-san alone it's her decision who she dates and you can't do anything about it." Said Yukito

"I know but can I still worry about her as she is my lil sis." Said Touya

"Yes but its still her decision. If he hurts her then you can kill him Ok?"

"Fine. Monster get in the house in the next ten minutes or I will drag you in."

"Sure." I replied

Touya then went in and I turned around to face Syaoran

"Thanks Puppy. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't called me down." I said

"Probably killed your brother." Syaoran laughed.

He then gave me a passionate kiss, which I returned with all the passion I had as well.

"I will see you tomorrow so we can work on you maths together right?" he asked.

"Yep. I am doing better thanks to you. See you tomorrow Puppy." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Yep see you tomorrow Hime of my heart. Don't forget I love you"

"I love you too"

I then made my way into the house and went strait to my room to avoid Touya-nii-san. I got ready for bed and fell into a very peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 a little delayed but my great gran died and had a wee bit of writers block. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**The story through Syaoran's eyes part 3.**

_**Syaoran's POV **_

It was the night of the ball and I couldn't believe that my sisters had stayed in Hong Kong, but I suppose with Mother and I being away, they needed someone there to keep an eye on the company even though Mother would only be away for a few days.

I rang the doorbell and Sakura's friend Tomoyo answered the door.

"Puppy!" Sakura yelled as she ran into my arms.

"Hi Hime," I replied laughing.

"I suppose I don't have to say hello to your father, Sakura-chan," said my mother who was smiling at us.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," Sakura apologized.

"I suppose you do, but I used to be like that too," she said.

"I hope we stay like this, Sakura-hime," I whispered in her ear.

"I hope so too," She whispered back.

This made me smile I knew that I would love to stay this way for the rest of our lives.

"Well, I see that my daughter's date has arrived as well as my old friend. Yelan, how are you?" Fujitaka asked, coming out of the living room in a tuxedo.

"I'm very well, thank you, and I hope the same goes for you," My mother replied.

"It does. Now shall we go? We don't want to be late for our own ball now do we?"

"You're right, Fujitaka, it wouldn't be good if both family's turned up late."

"You would think that our families could have a quiet get together but no we have to go to the fuss and bother of inviting so many dignitary's it makes even my brain hurt and I'm a genius!" I whispered in Sakura's ear making her giggle.

We all went out side and there were two limos waiting out for us. Fujitaka got in one with my mother, as well as Tomoyo. Sakura and I were told we were allowed to ride in the other one by ourselves. We got in and started off towards the hotel that the ball was going to be held in. It was the top hotel in Tomoeda and had a large garden with ponds and fountains through out the gardens.

"You are so beautiful Sakura. I'm glad I asked to be your date," I said.

"Syaoran, you compliment me far too much," she replied.

"Not enough. I really like you Sakura."

"You mean like, like me?"

"Yes I like, like you. Will you become my official girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was your 'official girlfriend'?"

"To the families, we're a couple, but the press, not really. Please let us announce that I'm courting you at the ball. I know this may be a shock, but I want to shout to the world that Kinomoto Sakura is the girl I like a lot more than just a friend."

"Ok, Puppy, lets become 'official' tonight but promise me one thing or it's a no."

"Ok, what is the one thing?"

"No, promise first!"

"Ok, I promise. Now will you tell me?"

"Yep. You won't talk business and you will walk with me in the gardens after the announcement!"

"That seems reasonable to me and I will be by your side anyway, I like you too much to leave you by yourself."

It was true I couldn't believe how much I like this girl sitting beside me in one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was there and then that I promised myself to make Sakura the happiest person in my world and that I would make sure that Li Corp didn't get in the way of that.

"Puppy, you're just too much some times."

That's when I just leaned over and kissed her on the lips. We parted when we became breathless and just started to talk about random things.

We soon arrived at the ball. The press was out in force as the CEO of Li Corps. was there, as well as other top dignitaries, and as soon as we got out of the Limo the flashes were going off in our faces and we had a hard time trying to get through the press of the press. I just held Sakura's hand tightly as we walked into the ballroom of the hotel.

"Announcing the arrival of the head of Li corps. and the daughter of the Kinomoto Electrical company, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura," said the announcer.

We walked into the hall and went to sit with our families who had got in slightly earlier. Touya arrived shortly after with his best friend, Yukito. Touya noticed that Sakura and I were holding hands and he glared at me.

Soon the first dance of the ball was being played. Fujitaka had said that it was traditional that the hosting family dance first with the members of the visiting family. Since only my mother and I were across, that meant Fujitaka and Sakura got to dance the first waltz. As we danced I could here rumours flying around the hall.

"Kinomoto-chan and Li-san look so handsome together. I wonder if they are a couple or not?" wondered one old lady.

"I don't know, but there is supposed to be an announcement tonight about the families," said her companion.

As soon as the dance was finished the next one started. Sakura and I kept dancing until we were tired.

It was about an hour in when Fujitaka called us across to him.

"Are we set up to announce you and Sakura-chan, Syaoran-san?" asked Fujitaka.

"We are. It looks like this dance is almost over as well," I replied.

With that, all three of us went up to the stage. Fujitaka took the microphone and started to talk.

"Can I please have every ones attention?" he asked and the entire hall went quiet.

"Thank you. Now on to a important piece of news. As you know Li Syaoran-san is across from Hong Kong to do some business as well as other personal matters. We have an announcement about my daughter and Syaoran-san to give to you all," he said and passed the microphone to me.

"I would like to announce that Kinomoto Sakura and I are dating; however, we are taking it slowly and just enjoying each other's company," I announced before cheers went up around the hall, all shouting congratulations.

As soon as Sakura and I were off the stage, I dragged her into the gardens. I led her out to one of the bigger fountains and Sakura just looked in the water where there where some Koi fish swimming about.

"Wow, it's lovely out here," she said.

"It is, and I like it out here as well, especially when I'm away from dignitaries congratulating me on getting a great girl." I replied

"Yep. I know what its like. The Miko always asks if I have my eye on anyone, but I always used to say no, since I'm only 16, but now I can say yes and he's courting me."

We both laughed at that. We sat down on the bench that was carved into the fountain and looked up. The sky was beautiful and had some stars visible. I leaned further back to try and see more but I lent to far back and there was a huge splash. Sakura looked round and there I was standing up in a wet white shirt as I stepped out of the fountain the wet fabric of the material stuck to my body and I could see how it effected Sakura I think she was trying hard not to collapse.

"That was unexpected!" I said.

"Yep, now you're a wet puppy," Sakura giggled.

"Very funny. Lets go inside so Hime's Puppy doesn't get a cold and have to miss out on a week of dates," I suggested and we went inside. Luckily, the hotel had some spare dry shirts that I could change into.

"How do I look?" I asked after changing.

"Better now that all the girls won't drool thanks to the wet shirt look," she replied.

"Does that mean that you liked the wet shirt?"

"Maybe I did."

I just wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. "Well I will have to do that more often, now won't I?"

Sakura just laughed and walked back to the party.

It was soon over and we all went home. It was a nice night I meet another important person in Sakura's life. Yukito, I was pretty sure that he and Sakura's brother where more than just friends. I knew one thing after my dunking in the fountain was going to lead to me having a cold as I could feel it starting. Mother left the next day when the cold was in the early stages and I had called Sakura to cancel our date that day but she was coming over that Sunday to make me feel better and I was looking forward to it as she said she was going to bring over her family soup that has been passed down her mothers side for generations.


	13. Chapter 12

Ok Chapter 12. Well this will be the very last chapter in Syaoran's POV as I have decided to stop writing in his POV as I can not do it justice I may write some of his toughts down some time if I feal that way inclied. I have a question to all you readers out there. Should I put Meiling  
in or not. I will put a poll up on my profile for you to vote. I do have some ideas on how to get her in but I'm not sure.

Please read and review.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Syaoran's POV part 4**

**Syaoran's POV **

It was the Sunday after the ball and my cold was in full swing. Sakura was coming over with some soup to make me feel better. There was a knock at the door so I went to answer the door as Wei had the day off.

"Puppy you look terrible. I will go and heat up the soup. Go and sit down and keep warm," Sakura told me.

"Ok, you're the boss for today, Hime," I replied sniffling.

"Just relax and I'll make you a hot drink as well."

"Thanks Hime," I smiled.

Sakura went into the kitchen and soon found her way around, putting a bowl of the soup into the microwave to heat up. I could here her moving around as I sat down on my sofa and put the TV on to watch a marathon of some of my favourite British comedy called 'Monty Pythons Flying Circus'. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to tutor Sakura with her maths today or for the rest of the week. Sakura soon brought the soup through on a try with home backed breed and a hot drink. She is clearly spoiling me today.

"Here you are Puppy! Hot soup to make you better again," She said.

"Thanks Hime. You're the best," I replied.

"I want my Puppy to get better quickly!"

"I know. Well shall we just watch TV today or do you want me to tutor you?"

"No tutoring today. Lets just watch the TV. What's on?"

"A old comedy show from the UK its called 'Monty Pythons Flying Circus', I love the show and have watched most of it."

"Sounds good."

So Sakura joined me on the sofa watching the comedy show and laughing ourselves silly at some of the sketches like the dead parrot sketch, the lumberjack song, and the ministry of silly walks.

We were having a great time and I had had most of the soup and was already feeling better. That was until Sakura's big brother turned up. There was a knock at the door and she went to get it so I could rest more.

Sakura shut the door and came back through to see how I was.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Just onii-san saying I should go home."

"What did you say?"

"No, and that you wouldn't try anything while you are ill."

"It's true I wouldn't. That soup was lovely, Hime, you have to tell me how to make it."

It was the best soup I had ever had. I really wanted to learn how to make it so that if my Hime got ill I could make it for her.

"Nope! It's an old family recipe and I won't teach you it unless we get married, so there."

"Well, you never know what could happen in the future."

"That's true. No one can see into the future."

We just sat and talked while Sakura kept making me hot drinks and when 9:30 came, she said goodbye to head home. I just kissed her knuckles and wished her a safe journey.

The rest of the week went the same Sakura came to my apartment after school and made me soup and then went home later on after I had helped her with her homework. Soon I was well and I started to pick her up from school to go on little dates before heading to my house to do her homework and spend more time together. It was nice, but some days I couldn't meet her and I hated not being able to help her but I knew that if I got all the work out the way I could spend more time with Sakura in the future if we got married. I knew in my heart I loved her but I didn't know how to tell her just yet I needed the perfect moment to tell her what was in my heart.

It was nice to be well again and I knew that I would be able to take Sakura on a date to the beach soon as summer was approaching and my new car due to arrive.

It was a few weeks after I had recovered from my cold and my new car had turned up. It was lovely and didn't scream rich boy. I liked it, it was green and a convertible. It also meant that I could take the hire car back to the company and get to drive my new car.

It was soon time for our next date and I drove my new car to Sakura's since Wei had gone home due to a family crisis. I rang the doorbell and Sakura answered it.

"Hey Hime," I said.

"Hi Puppy. You're slightly early," she replied.

"Its not bad right it means we get to spend even more time together."

"That's true I just have to wash my dishes and I will grab my dress for tonight then we can go."

"Ok, but don't you have any staff?"

"No, why would I need staff? We can do everything ourselves so why get people to do it for us?"

"You're so different to all the other girls I know and have meet. It's so nice to know that you aren't like those stuck up girls."

"Dad never let us grow up big headed. He always made us work for what we wanted. Like my brother bought his bike with his own money rather than relying on company money for it," she explained to me.

"Wow, I like you more and more as I learn more about you."

It was true. Sakura is so different from all the other girls I had ever met. Her saying that she didn't need any staff made me appreciate her even more. I couldn't believe that she was so down to earth. The more I got to know her the more I fell in love with her.

"I never really saw the point of having staff anyway as the whole family can do everything ourselves. I think my fathers family was a bit like that and that's what he pasted on to my brother and I."

"Sounds like a good idea. I have only on person who works for me and that's Wei, he's always been my caretaker and he keeps me on track and is a great help. I know how to look after my self so its not to bad."

"That's good. I don't like ordering people around anyway."

Sakura didn't seem like the type anyway.

"Well shall we be off?"

"I just grab my dress. I won't be long."

She then went upstairs to go and get her things together.

"Well now, I'm ready to go," she said when she came back down stairs with her bag and the dress.

"Ok, I will be driving so lets go," I offered.

We then went out to my car it's a Citroen C3 Piuriel in forest green. It has a i-pod dock with a radio and CD player. The seats are a very pale green, with a black contrasting dash. We claimed in and I started the engine before we headed to the beach with the roof down, because it was such a sunny day.

The drive was a very peaceful one as the roads where not as busy as they could have been with the weather so great so it was easy for me to drive. I had put my i-pod on to a gentle summer tune and we chatted all the way there.

"So, are you looking forward to spending the day with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. It's going to be nice just to be the two of us for the day," she replied, smiling at me.

"It is going to be nice, thanks to the weather. I am also looking forward to taking you out to dinner tonight as well."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special that you will love,"

"Where are we going to have lunch?"

"It's going to be a picnic on the beach. I thought it would be a nice treat to eat near the sea."

"It will be. What else have you got planed for today Puppy?"

"Something special for my Hime."

She was my hime and I think I would move the sun and moon if it would make her happy.

"Puppy, you do to much. You should let me plan our next date as you have done them all up to now."

"That sounds like an interesting idea; it will be nice to get treated by you."

"It will be nice to treat you to something special."

We carried on chatting and listening to music until we arrived at the beach it was busy but not as busy as I thought it would be for such a sunny day in the early summer.

"What a beautiful beach. Where shall we set up?" Sakura asked.

"Near the sea, but not to close just incase the tide comes in to quick," I replied taking the picnic basket from the back seats.

"Ok, I'll go see where we can set up."

"Sure, I will be down soon."

Once I had gather everything we needed together I walked down to the beach to find Sakura and where she decided we should spend the day. I soon found her and went up to her.

"Nice spot," I said, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms round her waist.

"Thanks, I like swimming, so I didn't want to be to far from the sea," she replied turning round to face me.

"I enjoy it too, especially when it's such nice weather out. We should come to the beach more often."

"It would be nice. So what should we do first?"

"Lets have a swim as its only just after ten. Then it's up to you what we do."

"Sure, sounds like a bit of a plan."

Sakura then took off her sundress, revealing her light pink one-piece and I took off my pants to revel a pair of green swimming trunks. I also took of my shirt and revelled my well-muscled chest, which led to Sakura having a slight blush on her cheeks. As I looked at Sakura, I could feel a faint bush on my cheeks when I looked at her.

"Wow Sakura, you look great," I told her.

"You don't look bad yourself," She replied.

"So do you like what you see then?"

"Maybe."

Sakura then started to run away from me down towards the sea, and I was right behind her. I finally caught up with her and grabbed her round her waist and carried her into the sea with both of us laughing. We then proceeded to have a water fight for ten minutes.

For the rest of the morning, we just fooled around on the beach until lunchtime where we set up for the picnic by the towels we had set up when we arrived that morning. I had packed all Sakura's favourite foods I had also brought a cooler with a variety of soft drinks inside and some jelly pots.

We ate Dim Sum, which is my favourite food, as well as rice omelettes, which is Sakura's we also had sausage octopuses oni-gri and other dishes it was lovely to eat on the beach. I was feeding Sakura from my chopsticks. We had a lovely time eating and chatting away we watched families play on the beach with each other and other couples spending time on the beach. I thought it would be nice if Sakura and I could end up like that one day.

"Shall we go for a walk, Hime?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Sakura replied.

I helped Sakura to stand and I gathered up the cool box and picnic basket as well as our towels.

"I'm just going to take these back to the car. I will be back shortly, Hime." I said.

"I'll help Puppy, I don't want you to do all the work," aid Sakura.

"Ok, you can take the towels if that's ok?"

"It's fine."

Sakura and I then started to take our things back to the car where we placed them on the back seat. I then took her by the hand and we started to walk along the cost to a visitor attraction.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere secret," I replied.

"Oh, can't you tell me, please?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Mean Puppy."

"No, not mean, I just want to surprise you."

"Well, give me a clue."

"Nope. It's a surprise and it will stay that way."

"Ok, I suppose I don't want to argue with you to long about it."

We started to talk about random things until we reached a cave. Outside was a notice it read:

The ghosts of the broken hearted abide within if you enter with the one you love you should be fine as long as they love you in return. If you make it and never separate on the journey there and back you should be connected via your souls forever or so the story goes.

"Syaoran, I don't like the dark. Do we have to do this?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, it will be fun. Plus, your brave Puppy will be with you to protect you from any ghosts or ghouls," I replied.

"I will only go if you hold my hand the whole way?"

"Ok, that sounds reasonable."

"Thank you, Puppy."

That's when I took Sakura's hand and we started to walk in towards the pool that was at the end. When we finally got there the sun was shining on the pool and the island in the middle, which was connected to the shore by a bridge, which we walked across.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said.

"Not as beautiful as you," I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

Sakura turned to face me and looked up into my eyes. That's when I realised how much I loved this gorgeous women in my arms and how much I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. As I looked into Sakura's eyes I could only see love swimming in the emerald depths. I bent down to kiss her and she willingly returned it. Once we broke the kiss I looked her in the eyes. I had to tell her there and then it was perfect.

"God Sakura, you're so beautiful. I love you so much I can't begin to explain it," I said

"You love me?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I love you, Kinomoto Sakura."

"I love you, too."

We then kissed again and started to make our way back to the start of the cave.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: this chapter is dedicated to my late great grandmother who died while I was writing this chapter.**

** Ok new chapter. Chapter 15 is not written yet but I have started writing it but I need votes on my poll about Meiling. I only have two votes so far so I need more before I can finish writing 15. So this is the first major plee I have put out there. Please vote or no new chapters. **

**Here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Mother and cousins**

**Sakura's POV**

It had been about a week since Syaoran admitted his love to me and we couldn't be happier. We where trying to spend as much time together as possible but some times he had to do business stuff but I was ok with that. It was time for us to go on the date I had arranged for Syaoran and I. I had planed to take him to see one of the most important people in my life. It had been a while since I visited so I decided to take a bunch of her favorite flowers with me. I hear the car arrive and I opened the door when Syaoran rang the bell.

"Hey, Hime." He said when I opened the door.

"Hi Puppy, I'll be ready in a moment. I just need to grab my purse." I replied

"Sure no problem."

I went upstairs and grabbed my purse I then grabbed my house keys as well as the flowers that where beside the door before leaving. I locked the door and we made our way to the car.

"So where are we going today, Hime?" Syaoran asked

"To meet one more person that's important to me."

"Who's that?"

"You will just have to wait and see"

We got into the car and started to make our way downtown.

"Turn left here, Puppy." I said

"Where are we going, Hime?" Asked Syaoran

"It's a surprise. Turn left at the next set of lights."

"Towards the cemetery?"

"Yep."

We kept travailing towards the cemetery.

It didn't take us long until we pulled up and parked. We got out and Syaoran locked the car.

"So why are we here?" asked Syaoran

"To visit my mother as she hasn't meet you yet." I replied

"But how?"

"Just to visit her grave. Its been a while since I visited and I fell it is time that you visited where my mother rests."

"Oh, right."

We slightly walked towards where the Kinomoto family grave was and when we got there I got a couple of incense sticks out my bag lit them and placed them on the grave.

"Hi Mum, it's nice to visit you again. Sorry I haven't visited in a while but I was spending time with someone who has became very important to me. His name is Li Syaoran. I love him and I feel it is time for you to meet him. I also brought you some Cherry Blossoms, as I know you love them so much." I said

"Hello Kinomoto-san. It's nice to meet you... I have meet your husband and son. I hope that you approve of me. I love Sakura very much and I can tell you do as well since you called her Cherry Blossom after your favorite flower. I hope to spend even more time with her." Said Syaoran to the grave

We sat down and just chatted to the gave and with each other for a few minutes.

"Sakura-chan," came a vice with a Osaka accent.

"Kero-kun is that you?" I asked turning round.

I didn't get to see who it was as I was attacked by them in the form of a hug in a few seconds.

"Sakura-chan its been too long." Said the voice.

"Kero-kun! It has been to long but where is Yue-kun?" I asked

"I'm here Sakura-chan. Who have you brought with you?" asked a more mature and reserved voice.

"Oh I forgot to introduce him. Kero-chan can you let go?"

"Sure Sakura-chan" said the person now referred to as Kero

"Kero-kun and Yue-kun please meet my boyfriend of the past 3 months, Li Syaoran. Please be nice to him. I know what you two are like."

"Nice to meet you …" Syaoran said not knowing Kero's or Yue's family name.

"Its Kinomoto like mine there my cousins."

"Oh so its Kinomoto-san to both of you then?"

"No using our given name is fine. Yue and I aren't that too bothers and it means we don't get mixed up with our cousins or uncle." Said Kero

"Ok why did Sakura ask you to be nice to me? Don't tell me your as bad a Kinomoto-san."

"We can be but you seem ok and you're a Li and our families have known each other for a long time so you should be ok."

"Thank you. So your brothers. Which one is the elder?"

"I am by just a year. We are really close though" Said Yue

I should describe my cousins to you. Yue the elder brother has short silver hair with silver eyes he looks very beautiful and could be considered a angel in disuse. He is the quitter of the brothers but he has great reasoning skills. Kero on the other hand is blond with golden eyes. He is more hyperactive and he isn't as subdued as his big brother. He likes his food and Yue calls him a glutton when he starts to eat too much. Yue and Kero both attract the girls but to me they are good friends.

"Shall we go and have Lunch somewhere so we can all chat?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Shall we take the limo?" asked Yue.

"No I can drive us all. I have my car with us." Said Syaoran.

"That fine lets go. Foooooooooood" said Kero running in the wrong direction.

"Kero-kun it's this way." I said.

"Oops."

Kero then turned and came back.

"Idiot little brother." Yue muted under his breath.

We all set off and got into Syaoran's car. We went to a nice Italian restaurant.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Cousins are nicer than brothers.**

Syaoran and I where sitting side by side opersit my cousins. They where the sons of my fathers youngest brother and his wife. It was interesting to see how my younger cousins acted towards my boyfriend.

"So Syaoran-kun what do you do? Are you at college or do you work?" asked Kero

"I'm the CEO of Li corps as you know my farther is still the head but mother is the acting head until I turn 21. I finished college earlier this year to take over as many of my responsibilities as possible when my farther fell ill." Replied Syaoran.

"So quite important then. Why are you over here apart from wooing our cousin?" asked Yue

"Business was the main reason. But now it's more about Sakura. I just hope that business doesn't get in the way."

"Puppy you know I don't mind if you have to put our dates back due to your fathers business. I know how important it is to you." I said

"Hime you are so understanding. What did I do to get to meet and fall in love with a woman as beautiful as you?"

"I don't know but you must have been good."

"Yuk. Can you please stop flirting I thought we where here to catch up?" said Kero pulling a face.

"Sorry Kero-kun. Has Uncle and auntie been ok? Father doesn't talk about them that much."

"There doing ok. They want to adopt a kid. I would love to have a little brother or sister but Yue thinks it will be annoying."

"It will be I'm trying to concentrate to take over fathers side of Kinimoto corps when he retires and I like the peace I can get with no brats running around."

"But Yue-kun wouldn't you like to have another sibling that looks up to you?" Syaoran said

"True but I would still need to study."

"Talk to your parents about it I'm sure they will understand. If they do decided to go ahead with it maybe you could make up some rules about the new addition to the family."

"It would be nice to have a sister as well as a brother."

"They can be annoying but its nice having them around. It also helps to talk to them when your having girl problems."

This made Yue blush and look away and caused Kero to start laughing.

"What is it Kero-kun?" I asked

"These this girl in my class that Yue likes but he doesn't know how to talk to her. I'm friends with her and she come across some times to study so they know each other well. Its just that Yue hasn't got the balls to ask her out yet." Said Kero

"Is there a subject that Yue-kun is good at and this girl isn't as confident in?" asked Syaoran

"World history. Yue loves it but Kaze-chan, that's her name, cant get her head round Europe in the mid to late 19th century."

"So why doesn't he offer to help her in it. I'm sure that if they got to know each other that way he may pluck up the courage to ask her."

"That a good idea Puppy. Just like how you tutor me in math." I said

"So Sakura-chan still have a problem with math then" said Kero with a smile.

"Yep and I think I will always have the problem."

We all laughed at this.

"So any girls you like Kero-kun?" I asked

"None that have taken my fancy." Kero replied

"His standards are to high." Said Yue

"Well what are your standards?" Syaoran asked

"Be able to cook all foods and is good looking." Said Kero

"That's not to bad is it?"

"Considering that most of the girls in our school have nearly burnt down the kitchen block it's a bit hard." Said Yue

"Why nearly all of them?"

"Only Kaze-chan and her cousin Umay-chan, who's in Yue's class, haven't and they are the best cook the school have." Said Kero

"Wow a bit hard then. Why don't you look farther a field or just leave dateing until you're a bit older?"

"That's an idea. And if our parents do decide to adopt a child then I could ask them for advice."

"And I'm always on the end of a phone Kero-kun the same goes for you Yue-kun. You know I can help whenever you need me. What are cousins for if not to help?" I said

"That's true."

We all kept on talking and it felt like my cousins had really accepted Syaoran as part of my life and maybe as part of the family. I know I couldn't wait to tell Tomoyo about this in school. I wonder what she would think of this. I know Touya won't be happy about the way Kero and Yue are talking to Syaoran but I don't really care. I love Syaoran and I want to marry him and he's the only person brave enough to go up against my brother. All the other boys who wanted to date me got scared by him and ran off. It looks like Syaoran my be the one who will fight Touya tooth and nail to have me in his life and I cant believe that he has done so much for me already.

We soon finished eating and catching up. We settled the bill and we went our separate ways.

"Your cousins are sure different from your brother."

"Well they don't have a little sister to protect."

"True. Well shall I take you home Hime?"

"Yes please Puppy."

We then got into his car and started to drive home. It was a peaceful drive and I just watched the scenery go past. I could not wait to see what Syaoran had install for me on our next date.  


* * *

New Chapter!!!!

OK I know it's been months since I updated but I have my resions.

1. I lost my job due to the contract ending

2. The same weekend as above I broke up with my boyfriend.

3. I got into univesity and have been studying to hard to do anything else.

What made me post my new chapter was that I am starting to feel more romantic again after my brake up. Why is this? Well I have met this guy who I really like. He's funny and a huge anime fan and he is really easy to get on with. I just wish he would get a clue.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok not much but there is another chapter stright after this sorry for the very long wait but I have been very bisy with Uni work and all that jazz. **

**Disclamer: I do not own belongs to Clamp! I only own my Plot and story line.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 Catch up with Tomoyo.**

It was Monday morning and Syaoran had driven me to school like normal. It was nice that Syaoran worried about me so much. He promised he would pick me up after school and that he would tutor me like normal. Tomoyo was waiting at the gate for me.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan" I said

"Good morning Sakura-chan" she replied

"So how are you after the week end?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking Sakura-chan. What about you? You and Syaoran-kun seem to be getting closer than ever."

"We are I can't believe that its been almost six months already. It seams like we meet only yesterday. I know I love him and I know he loves me. I hope he can stay in Japan for a bit longer."

"I'm sure he will. I can tell he's completely taken with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he pops the question soon."

"I don't think so Tomoyo-chan. It's a bit soon to be thinking about that."

"Well you never know with men. Like Eriol and me. I had no idea he liked me until he asked me out."

"Oh I'm glad you brought Eriol-kun up. Syaoran and I are wondering if you want to come on a double date with us?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I will ask Eriol about it."

That's when the bell went and we all went into class.

Class soon passed and it was time for lunch. Tomoyo and I sat under our usual tree waiting for Eriol to arrive.

"Tomoyo, Sakura-chan, sorry I'm late but sensei wanted to talk to me about something." Said Eriol coming up to us.

"That's ok Eriol-kun. I need to ask you something." I said

"Certainly Sakura-chan what can I do for you?"

"Well Syaoran and I where wondering if you and Tomoyo-chan would come on a double date with us as he has meet and got to know most of my family except for Tomoyo-chan."

"Sure sounds like it would be great fun to wind up my cousin like I used to."

"Use to?"

"Yer he was very short for his age when he was younger. I loved to wind him up and he always fly off the handle. You will see what I mean when I get to wind him up again. So when where you planning this double date?"

"As soon as possible. Syaoran really wants to catch up with his cousin who he hasn't seen in years."

"Yer well last time I saw him was when we where a lot younger and he threatened to cut something off when I talked about his cousin Meiling and what she said when they where younger."

"What did she say when they where younger?"

"It's a secret you will have to ask him when where on the double date."

"Will do it sounds interesting. So when are you next free Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan?"

"We have this weekend free I think don't we Eriol." Said Tomoyo

"Yer I think we do. I don't think my sister has anything planed but she may have a date but I don't really care about that." Said Eriol

"Ok. We will try to make the double date for this weekend then if it's ok with you two."

"Yer sounds perfect. I will make us something to ware. It will be fancy wont it?" asked Tomoyo

"Yer just like normal."

With that we chatted about random things until it was time for class again. My first lesion after lunch was Maths where we where getting our tests back from the week before. Syaoran had helped me study and I was quietly confident in what my result would be.

"Kinimoto-chan" yelled Oshiro-sensei

"Yes" I said while I got up to collect my test

"Well done you have improved immensely over the past few months." She said

"Thank you Oshiro-sensei"

I went and sat down with a smile on my face.

"So how did you do?" asked Tomoyo from beside me.

"You wont find out until after I tell Puppy" I said

"Sure let your tutor see you result first"

"I will"

Most of the class had already got their results son we soon resumed to learning the next stage in the maths curriculum.

The rest of the day passed quickly without fuss and it was soon time to go home. Or in my case tell Syaoran how well I did and set up the double date for this weekend and the weekend after that was going to be Syaoran and mine 6 month anniversary.

I left school and waiting at the gate leaning against his car was my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hi Hime" he said

"Hey Puppy" I replied, "I got my math test back."

"So how did you do?"

"Best score yet 80% instead of just passing with a 70%"

(I'm basing Sakura's school like mine was. When I did my maths the passing grade was 70% and I normally got 85% I think. It has been a few years since I was at school.)

"That's brilliant Hime. I think a treat of ice cream is in order."

"I think so too"

We then got into his car and went to my favourite ice cream shop.

"So did you ask Eriol and his girlfriend about the double date?" asked Syaoran

"Yep and they said yes to this weekend." I replied

"That's great go out with our cousins this weekend and then next weekend it's our six month anniversary. Can you believe it's been six months already?"

"No I fell like I have known you since forever."

"Same with me. Maybe we are meant for each other?"

"Maybe"

With that he just kissed me sweetly on the lips. I could taste his chocolate ice cream on his lips. But he always tasted like chocolate to me.

We finished our ice creams and then headed back to my house to go over what we learnt in math class today.

* * *

**Ok guys next chapter is going up straight after this one so please Read and Review both :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**OK I have some of my mojo back. Yay. This is all thanks to finishing my first year of Uni! As well as some great friends. Big up to my friend burningmosher who gave me the name of a character who is mentioned in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Disclamer I do not own the characters they all belong to Clamp I just own the plot!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16 The Double Date.**

The rest of the week passed with not much going on. Maths was getting easier for me to follow as I was slowly getting my head round the subject with the help of my boyfriend.

Tomoyo was coming round to my house on the Saturday so that we could get ready for the double date together. Syaoran hadn't mentioned anything on where we were going only that it was a posh restaurant. Tomoyo had out done herself again with my outfit. It was a long emerald green ball gown, which was strapless. It flowed down to the floor and fitted me perfectly. Tomoyo wore the same style but in a very pale blue. Both dresses brought out the colour of our eyes and Tomoyo said that Syaoran would be blown away but she said the best dress would totally blow Syaoran away on our anniversary.

Tomoyo had done my hair and she also did my makeup. She just culled my hair and she put on very little makeup. I just had very light eye shadow on and clear lip-gloss. Tomoyo had lip gloss and light blue eye shadow she wore her hair down like normal.

Soon the doorbell rang and standing at the door where the two men we had spent hours getting ready for. Eriol was in a dark blue suit with a navy shirt underneath and a dark blue tie. Syaoran was in a black suit with a green tie and shirt.

"You're beautiful Tomoyo-chan." Said Eriol

"You look just like a fairy princess, Hime." Said Syaoran

"Thank you Puppy." I replied

"Thanks Eriol-kun." Said Tomoyo

"Well shall we go Hime?" asked Syaoran

"Sure which car are we in?" I asked

"The convertible but I will keep the roof up"

"Thank you Puppy"

We all went out to the car. Syaoran and I sat in the front while Tomoyo and Eriol sat in the back. It was nice having just us four and we all got on well. We soon arrived at a posh English restaurant and we went in.

"Reservations under Li" said Syaoran

"Certainly this way please." Said the person at the door.

We were led to a table for four and sat down Tomoyo sat beside Eriol while I sat beside Syaoran.

"This place is lovely Puppy" I said

"Yer it's a great restaurant. I like it because it's in a pretty peaceful area." Said Syaoran

We all looked over the menus deciding what to have. I was torn between the stake and the chicken as I liked both of them.

"Puppy what are you going to order?" I asked Syaoran.

"I was thinking of having the stake with a baked potato and mixed veg. What are you think of having Hime?" replied Syaoran

"I was thinking of ether the chicken or stake. I think I will go for the BBQ chicken with roast potatoes and mixed veg."

"Sounds good. I think I will have the same as Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo.

Soon the waiter was back to take our orders. We all had what they had already decided upon and they sat and caught up with each other and Syaoran got to know the last part of my family. It was going really well until Eriol decided to ask something stupid.

"So cousin how is Melin-chan? She's not asking to marry you any more is she?" he said

"Shut it Eriol if you say any more I will do what I threatened to do all those years ago." Replied Syaoran

"You wouldn't auntie would kill you if you did that!"

"Only if she found out about it"

I was curious about whom they were talking about.

"Who are you talking about Puppy?" I asked

"Our cousin Melin. She got it into her head that she would marry me when we were old enough!" Replied Puppy

"What happened?"

"She met her fiancée Kagi Armstrong. They are due to get married next year and my invite has already came through!"

"Oh did it cousin! I haven't got mine yet!" said Eriol

"Well maybe you're not invited!"

"Puppy! Stop it, be nice to Eriol!" I said to stop them from arguing

"Sorry Hime! I won't do it again!"

He is just too cute when he apologises so of course I forgave him at the drop of a hat! I reached across the table and gave him a peck on the lips. That shocked him.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You where just far too cute!" I replied

"Kawaii" yelled Tomoyo-chan

"What was that for Tomoyo-chan?" I asked while trying to hide from the stairs

"You two where just to kawaii then."

"I know we may have been but can we please keep the noise down we are getting some strange looks!"

"Ok"

With that we continued our chat in peace and Puppy got to know Tomoyo a bit better even though I did have to stop a couple of fights between Syaoran and Eriol but nothing major!

Syaoran then took Tomoyo and Eriol home before driving me home. I knew it was to have more time with me but I don't mind I love him and I love being with him.

He got out the car and walked round to my side and opened the door for me. He then helped me out the car and walked me to my front door.

"I had a nice night thank you Hime." He said with a smile

"I had a great time to. What are we doing next week?" I asked

"It's a surprise but ware something fancy i will pick you up at seven next Saturday night. Good night Hime."

"Good night Puppy."

With that he gave me a peck on my lips

"Love you my Cherry Blossom"

"Love you to my Little Wolf."

With that he went back to the car and drove home once I was in the house.

* * *

**Ok dont know when next chapter will be but now on summer hols so will be churning them out hopefuly!**

**Please Read and Review :)  
**


End file.
